


Resurrection, Revenge

by ThePurpleChronicler



Series: After Series - Underworld: Blood Wars [1]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleChronicler/pseuds/ThePurpleChronicler
Summary: Michael Corvin awakens from his slumber; confused, weakened and unsure where he is, and where his love is. Memories flood his mind, revealing what had happened to him. A disease of rage and anger flourishes in his blood, and his prepared to find Selene no matter what cost. Even if that means murdering innocence. An alternative ending of Underworld: Blood Wars. CONTAINS SPOILERS!





	1. Awakening

The bunker is cold, an unstable since Marius' attack, almost completely fallen apart. The temperature sends shivers down even the thickest spines, but not the man who remains hanging upside down. Visions flow through the eyes of the man, memories, of his lover, Selene, but then, something more, the Lycan that tried to kill him, bleed him dry; Marius. Michael Corvin, the first Hybrid, gasps for air like it's his first, like he's been suddenly reborn. He's experienced death before, but not like what happened to him before; having his heart impaled, is different to being completely drained of all blood, having to regain it from a single dry cell. Michael Corvin died, but not permanently, Marius only pissed him off, and Michael plans on making sure all of Immortal species know that.

Michael gasps more and more as he opens his eyes, his blonde hair stuck in his face. He stares up at his feet, seeing that he's still tied upside down. His hand reach his throat, and he feels the new fresh, soft skin that had healed over the wound Marius had caused. He breathes in the fresh air, wondering whether or not he'll ever see Selene again, which makes his mind focus on the memories of her face.  
"S- Se- Selene," he groans to himself as he's flushed with more memories.

Michael and Selene sit in an apartment building, watching the news during the beginning of the purge. Antigen speaks about the 'purging' of unnatural species, and how within three weeks, all creatures not human will be extinct.  
"Shit," Selene hisses. "Michael, if they find about you-"  
"Don't you worry about me," Michael pauses as he turns off the television. "You're the last known descendant of Corvinus blood, direct descendant. I mean sure, I'm a cross-species of Lycan and Vampire, the distant descendant of the Corvinus strand within me, but you, you're a vampire that walks in the sun, Selene!"  
"I know that! But, there's something else- but it doesn't matter, we can talk about it later. We need to leave, tomorrow night, we'll catch a boat, somewhere far away from Antigen."  
"Where would we go?" Michael asks his lover, his eyes focused on hers.  
"It doesn't matter, Michael, we- we just need to go, okay?"  
"I know," Michael agrees. "We'll leave, I promise, but when we're safe, no more secrets. Deal?"  
"Deal," Selene agrees.

Another vision takes over, and Michael is crawling on the ground in a complete weakened state, someone tailing him. Michael begs for help, but he knows that, he's not going to get it from the person following him. Michael is dragged away, and tied up in a bunker, and then, his throat is slit.  
"I expected more from a Hybrid, Mr Corvin," Marius smile. "But I need your blood, and eventually, I will need Eve's. Goodbye, Mr Corvin."  
"Please," Michael chokes as blood gushes from his neck.

Michael screams in anger, pulling himself down and breaking the chains that hold him up. He hits the ground but manages to hold himself up as the rest of the chains fall onto the ground. His lower body hits the ground in sudden speed, which makes Michael shriek at the feeling. He tries to stand, but he's body is still numb from being dead for so long, so he supports himself using a nearby table, unintentionally cutting himself on a scalpel.  
"Fuck," he snarls at himself. "Where the fuck am I?"  
He stares at his reflection through broken glass, seeing what he's wearing; only grey track pants. He notices how skinny he's gotten, wondering how long he can go before feeding, on either blood or flesh. He senses kick in, and due to his absolute hunger, he can feel every human within a mile. He begins to feel his body twitch, no, not his body, his bones, like he's transforming. He feels starving, like he hasn't fed in a decade and a bit, that's when he hears voices coming towards the bunker. The voices creep slowly towards the edge of the bunker, like whoever it is, isn't just willing to tamper inside. They're being cautious, and by their scent, they're not human either.

Three men, dressed in what seems like military clothing, approach the bunker. They hold assault rifles, and their not pale, so they're not vampires, but not human; Lycans. Michael can smell their blood, and it makes him nervous, but he can't control himself, he doesn't want to. Michael drools at the smell of their blood, and thinks about what he could do to them all in a single moment; rip into their necks, and drain every ounce of their blood, the exact way Marius did it to him. He moves into their light, making himself spotted by the Lycans, startling them within a single moment.  
"Who are you?!" One of the Lycans growl. "And what are you doing here?!"  
"I- I ju- I just woke up here. Where am I? What year is it?" Michael asks.  
"Are you fucking stupid or something?!" Another Lycan laughs. "It's 2018, and you're in a bunker, a vampire's bunker."  
"What?!" Michael growls, his eyes becoming completely black. "That's not possible.."  
One of the Lycans aims his shotgun at Michael, firing one shot into the Hybrid's stomach, doing minor damage. Michael eyes stay Hybrid black, and his teeth form into sharp fangs. The Lycans watch as Michael's body and hair begins to shape-shift into a grey-blue colour. He begins to shriek as his muscles retract outwards, and his body becomes more muscular. Claws replace his nails in a matter of seconds, and in a single moment, his teeth become more fierce and sharper than before.

The Lycans open fire on the Hybrid, but he takes minor damage from all bullets, growling and roaring at the feeling. The Lycans fire the last of their rounds, and drop their weapons, beginning to transform into their werewolf forms. Michael, out of complete rage, pounces on one of the Lycans while their in mid-transformation, sinking every one of his teeth into the werewolf's neck, then uses his strength to rip it out completely, ending its life. Blood soaks the Hybrid's mouth, but Michael doesn't care, he licks his lips at the blood, watching as the other werewolves complete their transformations. The two creatures roar at Michael, which just angers him more as he roars pack, preparing his claws for a fight.


	2. Blood Trails

Two Lycan soldiers stand in front of the entrance of the bunker, their rifles ready to open fire on any Vampire or Human that come close. It's the full-moon, so they're nervous, all Lycan rookies are when their abilities are at their peaks. The two Lycans stare at the moonlight, waiting in the silence, but not for long.  
"Are you sure the others are okay?" One of the Lycans asks. "We heard gunfire, then nothing."  
"They're fine!" The other snarls. "If they needed us, they'd call on the radio, so quiet down."  
"They're definitely not fine," a voice says from behind them.  
The Lycans turn around to see Michael, covered in blood, half-turned in his Hybrid form.  
"Motherfucker," one of the Lycans say before being kicked over the edge of the building by Michael.

Michael expels towards the remaining Lycan, gripping it by the throat and lifting it over the edge. Michael's claws dig into the werewolf's throat, making it wheeze as the remaining air in its lungs begin to disappear.  
"Where's your leader?!" Michael growls. "WHERE'S MARIUS?!"  
"He's- He's dead."  
"What?!"  
"The Vampires- murdered him. A death-dealer- ripped out- his spine," the Lycan gasps. "Now- there's a new leader- known as David."  
"Where can I find this, David?" Michael questions. "He may lead me to someone."  
"There's a Coven, in this city- I can lead you to it, I can assist you-"  
"You already have," Michael snarls, breaking the Lycan's neck, then dropping it off the edge.

Michael watches as the creature tumbles to its death, not with regret, but with satisfaction. Michael's eyes remain completely black as he leans over the edge, his claws scraping against the cold concrete.  
"Hey!" A Lycan screams from behind Michael, tackling him and sending them both off the edge.  
Michael punches and claws at the creature in mid-air, using its weight to as a shield for impact. Michael feels the creature's spine break, then uses the sheer force of his claws to rip its jaw from its skull. The blood spurts at Michael's face and torso, that's when he picks up the scent of other Lycans, coming closer and closer as the seconds go on. Michael finds himself to his feet, watching as dozens of Lycans move towards the alley that Michael stands in.  
"He's over here!" One of the Lycans scream.  
"For Marius!"  
"Kill the Vampire!"

Michael quickly changes into his Hybrid form, shrieking at the pain from the transformation, and this time, forming a small muzzle on his face. His blue skin and dark hair reflects in the moonlight, with his claws and teeth doing all of the talking as the Lycans move closer and closer to him. Michael runs towards the Lycans, leaping towards them at great height, making them fire their weapons. Michael somersaults mid-air, using one of Lycans as a soft landing while clawing the creature in the throat. Michael moves further and further into the crowd, using his claws to break through the Lycans; slicing their throats and using his rage to break their bones. Michael moves towards one of the larger Lycans, but is countered when another Lycan tackles him to ground, turning into form while holding him down. The Hybrid shoves his claws into the Lycans face, tearing its skull completely in half, roaring while doing so.

Michael stands before dozens and dozens of mutilated corpses as he changes back to human form, his claws folding back and changing into human nails. His teeth and eyes change to normal, his skin fades back to its original pale colour, and his hair adjusts back to its dirty blonde colour.  
"I need to find the Vampire Coven, only then will I get answers, as to where Selene is," Michael whispers to himself. "The Lycan said it was nearby. It has to be a large building, fortified, maybe- maybe it's damaged, from the battle that Marius died in. I have to find it."  
Michael begins to move away from the graveyard of Lycans, the graveyard he had formed in a matter of minutes. He doesn't know where to go, but Michael knows he needs to find something more, cloaking to wear. His instincts lead him to a pawn shop, and he heads straight towards it, his hand fading to grey blue and claws retracting through his nails. He uses the strength of his Hybrid formed hand to break through the glass, allowing himself inside the pawn shop to look for some clothes, and possibly, a lead to the Coven.

Michael treads carefully, smelling around for any sign of trouble, but can't seem to pick up anything. He stares at all the clothes in the pawn shop, specifically jeans and singlets, something that doesn't weigh much, and is easy to fight in. He moves closer and closer to the counter, eventually to the glass cabinets, where most drugs and weapons are kept. That's when Michael's eyes meet something a lot more, different.  
"What the fuck is going on here?!"  
Michael stares at two boxes, entitled 'Vampire Fangs' and 'Lycan Canines'. Another box titled 'Immortal Repel', as well as boxes full of silver and uv rounds.  
"What the shit are you doing here, boy?!" A man says from behind Michael, making him turn around.

Michael glances at a aggressive looking man; possibly in his sixties, a claw-scar on his cheek, and a shotgun in his arms. He notices how nervous the man looks, as the old man's constant shaking makes it near impossible to keep the shotgun straight, but still, Michael isn't taking any chances.  
"I'm here to take some clothes. If you can see straight, old man, I need it."  
"Oh yeah? Well, what else do you want to take? This shotgun from my hands? Some Vampire fangs? Lycan canines? Fuck it, wanna' use my shower too?! You leave my store now, or you'll give me no choice but to kill you, this shotgun is loaded with silver nitrate rounds."  
"It won't help you," Michael growls. "Trust me. Let me take the clothes, and then, let me leave."  
"No."  
"You give me no choice then!" The old man screams, firing his shotgun.

Michael feels the silver nitrate slug pierce through his stomach, causing a gushing hold in his lower torso, and making him shriek at the pain. Michael hits the floor, grabbing his fresh wound as his eyes become completely black.  
"You're not a Lycan?! NOR A VAMPIRE!"  
"I told you," Michael pauses. "It's not going to help you; UV and Silver Immunity. Now, I'm sorry, but you have to pay for that."  
"Over my dead body!"  
The old man fires his shotgun at Michael again, this time missing him completely, which allows Michael to make a substantial move towards his enemy. The shotgun fires once more, hitting Michael in a shoulder, but he doesn't care, instead, he makes his claws retract from his nails. The Hybrid spins to avoid being shot again, driving his claws into the old man's neck, then slices it completely, watching as the body slowly tumbles to the ground. Blood soaks the carpet of the pawn shop, but Michael ignores it, he's not done yet.

Michael finds himself to the private room in the pawn shop, spotting the shower immediately, then immediately slips off his track pants. He finds himself into the shower, feeling the cool water against his skin, and enjoying it. He cranks the hot water, gasping at the immediate change of temperature, as he hasn't had a shower in god knows how long. The room is silent, with only running water echoing in Michael's ears, that's when he vision goes black. He hears humming, humming from a female voice, but something weird has happened, he's not looking through his eyes anymore, he's looking through someone else's. He watches as a brush curls in and out of the girl's hair, and then he hears her gasp, like she just realised something.  
"Mother! I can see him! I see dad! I see Michael!" The female screams.  
"What?" Michael gasps, he can feel himself going grey. "Dad?"


	3. Mistakes And Leads

"What the hell am I doing with myself?" Michael asks himself, starring at the now empty corpse of the old man. "I used to help people, I was a doctor, I used to save people, now, I kill them? I've always hated killing, the only exception was William, he had to die. But that old man, he- he was just looking after his shop, and I killed him. He shot me, yeah, he shot me. Self defence, right? Shit, fuck, get your head together Michael, think about the vision you had seen. Dad? Dad?! Who is dad? Me? Who was the voice I heard? Who is her mother? I need answers, and quickly, I need to find this 'David' the Lycan mentioned."  
Michael slips on a white singlet, then some blue beans, clipping them on with a belt. He moves over to the shoe section, and quickly, choosing a prestige pair of combat boots, slipping them on also. Lastly, Michael finds a leather jacket with a hoodie, slipping that on and zipping it up, placing the hood over his head. He looks over at the old man again, feeling awful once more, then begins to move towards him, biting his wrist using Lycan teeth. He places his wrist over the man's mouth, watching as his blood drips inside of it, and not long later, the man's neck begins to heal back. Even after the healing, still, no movement.  
"I'm sorry," Michael says, closing the man's eyes. "I have to find that Coven."  
Michael moves closer and closer towards the exit of the pawn shop, but stops, starring at a fancy looking chest at the back of the counter. Michael moves closer and closer to the chest, opening it, revealing the goods concealed inside of it; two automatic handguns, similar to Selene's, a bunch of silver and UV magazines, and, a prestige katana, with what looks like a silver blade in its sheathe. Michael takes all three weapons; placing the two pistols in holsters in his jacket, and holds tightly onto the katana as he walks out the door.

Michael scurries across the rooftop of a building, starring around for a sign of the Coven, but he can't seem to find anything. He looks over at the street, looking at all of the police hanging about, but they look different, more special forces than ordinary police officers. They appear to be looking for something, or someone. Michael watches as one of the officers looks around suspicious, and in a sudden moment, starts firing upon the other officers. Gunshots echo through the streets, and masses of officers hit the street, blood drowning their corpses. One of the other officers manages to open fire on the hostile one, but even after he wastes a magazine into the officer, he still stands there, taking off his helmet.  
"This is interesting," Michael says to himself.  
The officer takes off his helmet, revealing his glowing blue Vampire eyes, then, he attacks the officers by biting into his neck. The officer screams at the teeth ravaging his teeth, but then passes out suddenly, hitting his head on the gutter. The vampire stares around, like he's seeing if he's being followed by more people, and in a sudden moment, he runs at extreme speed.  
"Shit."

Michael begins to pursue the Vampire, using his Hybrid speed and agility to keep up with the Vampire while keeping focused onto him. It takes all of Michael's focus to keep up rather than outrun, as his powers excel any Vampire or Lycan, with the exception of perhaps, one. Michael stops, starring at the giant building the Vampire begins to head towards. That's when he notices the holes in the walls.  
"Shit, that's it?" Michael asks himself. "That's the fucking Coven?! Shit, I have to get down there."  
Michael stops, starring at the patrols inside the gates; a dozen Vampire soldiers walk around the perimeter, holding what seems like automatic weapons, pistols and grenades in their belts. Michael runs towards the edge of the building, using his speed and strength to jump as far as he can, exactly where he wants to go.

Michael lands on his feet, inside the gates of the Coven, and not long after, he's spotted by the soldiers.  
"Hey you!" One of the soldiers yells, pointing her weapon at him as her eyes glow steel blue. "What are you doing here?! And who are you?!  
"Where's David?!" Michael screams, his eyes wandering around, starring at the other weapons focused on him.  
"How do you know David?" Another soldier says from behind Michael, placing a pistol against his head. "Who are you working for?"  
"I'm just- Looking for someone, and David," Michael stops, angrily groaning at the feeling of the barrel against his head. "Can lead me to her- CAN YOU TAKE THAT FUCKING GUN AWAY FROM MY HEAD?!"  
"Who are you looking for?! And why?" Another soldier asks.  
"Selene."

Silence diseases the courtyard, making everybody uneasy, everybody but Michael, who watches and waits for the soldiers to make their moves.  
"Who are you?" One of the soldiers says once more, looking over at the rest of his squadron. "Perhaps we can escort you to the Nordic Coven."  
"My name, is Michael," he pauses, his eyes turning Hybrid black. "Michael Corvin."  
"OPEN FIRE!"  
Michael uses his speed and strength to push his way out of the crowd of Vampires, knocking some of them over and throwing one of the Vampires into a nearby truck. Michael's claws retract from his nails, and his fangs from his teeth, which causes the Vampires to panic crazily, trying to find their weapons.  
"I don't want to kill any of you!" Michael screams. "Just tell me how I get to the Nordic Coven!"  
Michael leaps towards two of the soldiers, kicking them both in the face and knocking them to the ground violently. Michael scavenges two automatic weapons, picking them up and throwing them, hitting two of the other soldiers in the shoulders. Six more soldiers remain, pointing their weapons at Michael, who has his claws and teeth ready to kill, even when he doesn't want to. Michael pulls his katana from his sheathe, his claws wrapping around the handle as the silver blade shines in the moonlight.  
"TELL ME WHERE THE NORDIC COVEN IS, OR YOU'LL GIVE ME NO CHOICE BUT YOU KILL YOU ALL, AND FIND OUT MYSELF!"  
"Northern Scandinavia!" One of the Vampires yell. "It's in Northern Scandinavia!"  
"Don't tell anyone!" Michael roars, his teeth staring at the soldiers. "I will find out. Don't tell David, don't tell Selene, and don't tell Eve, I need an introduction with all three of them."


	4. The Reunion

"I left the Eastern Coven, diseased the Vamps in fear before I made my war to the train station to buy a ticket to Northern Scandinavia. I ordered one of the Vampires to tell me how to find the Coven, and I apparently have to cross a frozen lake, then find my way up a rocky ledge onto a mountain, said it was 'easy'. Now, here I am, sitting in the seat of an unknown train, supposedly taking me to my destination. But I don't know, for some reason, I have a bad feeling about this whole trip. Since the beginning, I saw what seemed like Military, literally everywhere, scanning the DNA of every person that comes pass those gates, seeing if they're Vampire or Lycan, but lucky for me, my DNA didn't result to either of them. I guess, they haven't got a scanner for Hybrid DNA."  
Michael sits in his seat, starring at the snowy mountains that lay in the distance. He's focus is caught off guard when multiple police officers with assault rifles walk past his car, cocking their weapons. It's not long until he hears the weapons open fire, screaming, then following, what seems like blue flames.  
"Shit."  
One of the officers walls back to Michael's car, his weapon smoking furiously. "I apologise for the inconvenience sir, couple Vamps found their way onto the train, but they're dead don't worry. Are you okay?"  
"Splendid," Michael says sarcastically. "How long 'till Scandinavia?"  
"Not long now, Sir, about twenty minutes or so."  
"If you don't mind me asking," Michael says, stopping the officer from walking away. "Who did you just kill?"  
"I don't know, some woman and her child, but they were Vampires, it's not murder, it's eradication."  
Michael teeth grind together furiously after what he just heard; a human, killing a mother and her child for no reason, it makes him feel sick. Michael feels a sickened feeling inside, but that sickness turns into something more, volatile, and causes his mind to flip. Michael uses his speed to quickly grab the officer's neck, snapping it and placing him onto the seat like nothing ever happened.  
"I guess it's time I change my placement."

Michael walks out of the train station, his hoodie on as the snow begins to hit his clothes. He watches for any sign of special military personnel, but only sees S.W.A.T members patrolling the streets, scanners attached to their belts. Michael treads carefully, but then, something catches his eyes; people on a rooftop of a building across from the train station. They appear to be starring at someone, but it's too snowy for Michael to see. Michael focuses on one of the S.W.A.T member, noticing something strange; a red dot on their helmet. A whistling sound echoes in the distance, and one by one, the members begin to fall. The members fall too quickly to retaliate, that's when Michael decides to make his move, managing to escape the station on foot. Michael speeds up quicker than he ever has before, the environment becoming a blur in a matter of seconds. He passes more vehicles than he can notice due to the speed he runs at, and slowly becomes circled by more and more snow, which makes it more difficult to run.  
"Across a frozen lake. Up a ledge," Michael says to himself, again and again.

Michael stops, staring into the abyss of a frozen lake, thinking about the possibility of trouble being on the horizon.  
"Now, all I have to do is cross it, right?" Michael asks himself. "Then I'll be with Selene, forever."  
"You're not thinkin' 'bout crossin' that lake, ar' you mate?" A voice shudders from behind Michael.  
Michael turns, seeing five men, all dressed in extremely volatile military clothing, holding assault rifles and sub-machine guns. Michael's eyes focus on their magazines; UV and silver rounds co-exist within them.  
"How did you find me?" Michael questions.  
"We were doing our nightly routine," one of the soldiers say.  
"And well, we found you!" Another finishes. "We came just in time, to, find, Michael Corvin."

Michael pulls his katana from his sheathe with one hand, with his claws retracting from the nails of his other hand, revealing how threatened he's become. The soldiers retaliate by aiming their weapons at the Hybrid, their fingers on the triggers, everyone but the largest soldier, the one in the middle of the crowd.  
"Wow, wow, wow," the man holds. "Michael, 'old your 'orses, mate. I don't 'ant a fight on my 'ands."  
"Then tell your men to back the fuck off, Lycan."  
"Ah, you smelt 't on 's, did ya'? Impressive, well, I b't you're wondering who I am."  
"I don't care."  
"You should, 'ecause, you're 'irlfriend or whatever 'he fuck she is, killed me' leader, Marrius. She 'urdered 'im, ripped o't his sp'ne. So, I'm goin' t' make sure, 'ou suff'r for what she 'ad done."  
"You will try."

Michael pegs the katana straightly into the ice in less than a second, then manages to pull his auto-pistols out of his jacket. The soldiers upon fire on Michael, their eyes becoming a deep cloudy blue colour. Michael uses his speed to dash out of the storm of bullets, then in mid-speed, uses his auto-pistols to shoot two of the Lycans in the head, executing them instantly. Michael stops when he loses balance on the ice, following his imbalance, three lasers appear on his chest.  
"You're don', Hybrid!" The biggest soldier screams, shooting Michael in the chest and wasting a whole clip.  
Michael shrieks, hitting the ground, his blood soaking the surface of the ice. Michael touches his wound, his blood covering his entire hand, but then, he screams at his enemies with animalistic ferocity, the bullets expelling from his body. Michael reloads his weapons in a flash, then quickly dashes to the katana.  
"You. Die. Now!" Michael screams, using every inch of his Hybrid speed to reach the Lycans in less than a second.  
Michael cuts one of the Lycans head off before he can make a move, then uses his claws to rip out the throat of the other, all in a single second. Michael stops, their blood all over his body. The last Lycan screams furiously, then tackles Michael, digging his canines into his enemy's shoulder.

Michael kicks the Lycan away, making him hit the ice with extreme force, but it doesn't harm him, not even in the slightest.  
"You bit me!" Michael snarls. "Why?!"  
"The taste of your blood, the consumption of it, will make me more powerful than any Lycan left in his world," he explains. "Want to know why?"  
"I'm going to kill you in a second anyway," Michael growls, his eyes turning completely black. "So it won't matter."  
"I'm the last known blood type to Marius, the last of his bloodline," the Lycan explains, his cloudy blue eyes changing to a dark orange, his voice becoming darker. "Now, I'm going to kill you, Corvin. You're Hybrid, but what, weak Lycan bloodline?"  
"Lucien's bloodline," Michael says. "The first, Lycan, bloodline!"  
Michael watches as the Lycan begins to change form, screaming and shrieking as his body change taller and more muscular. His arms and legs begin to grow at an unusual rate, then his clothes begin to rip as his body stretches outwards. His body changes completely into a bigger Lycan form, but, his face doesn't change much, only forming larger teeth and a small muzzle.

Michael uses every bullet he has left in his pistols into the Lycan, but it doesn't seem to be doing harm, only pissing him off more and more. The giant Lycan lunges its way towards Michael, hitting him and sending him flying into the ice, cracking it at impact. Michael grabs his katana, using his speed to try and outrun the Lycan, making his way towards the rocky ledge. The giant Lycan follows him, his orange eyes stalking the Hybrid's black ones. Michael sees the ledge through the icy mist, but is then suddenly hit again by the Lycan, and knocked back to the ground. Michael finds his way to his feet, watching as the Lycan makes its way closer and closer to him. Michael grips his katana tighter than he ever has before, then speeds up, sliding towards the Lycan with ferocity, using his katana to slice up the ice, creating a perfect circle. Michael grips the handle of the katana, then throws it, hitting the Lycan in the heart, but still, he doesn't stop running towards him. The Lycan roars at the Hybrid, slamming him down into the ice with his claws, breaking it, and submerging Michael underneath the icy water.

"You keep," the Lycan laughs hysterically. "What you kill!"  
The Lycan begins to walk away from the gaping hole in the ice, but then stops, hearing growling and snarling from underneath him. The ice begins to crack violently, again and again. Michael breaks his way from the ice, jumping upwards in complete Hybrid form, then towards the giant Lycan. Michael digs his claws into the Lycan's neck, deeper and deeper until he can feel his spine, making the Lycan scream in absolute pain. Michael pulls as hard as he can, feeling the Lycan's neck break, then suddenly, the head comes off in Michael's grip, sending him flying upwards, right towards the top of the ledge. Michael body hits the ledge, but he manages to uses his free claws to drag himself up. Michael looks up, still in Hybrid form, and in front of him, figures in white cloaks, as well as what looks like death-dealers in black cloaks. Michael stares around, snarling at the never-ending numbers of Vampires in his way; some hold firearms, others hold shields and swords. One of the Vampires attempts to hit Michael with his sword, but Michael counters too fast, using his hand to slam the Vampire to the ground.  
"STOOOOOPPP!" A male voice screams at the Vampires. "Enough!"  
Michael stares at a thick build of a man, brown hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin. The man aims a sword at Michael, which makes Michael feel more threatened than before.  
"My name is David!" He says, leaping right in front of the fully transformed Michael. "What are you doing in my Coven?"  
"David, no!" A familiar female voice screams, catching Michael's attention, and making him change to human form. "Michael?"


	5. The Truth

Michael can't believe his eyes, who stands before him in the pale moonlight; the woman he thought was long dead, eradicated by Antigen, but he was wrong.  
"Michael? Is that you? Is that really you?!"  
Her voice echos in his head; the sweetness of her voice sending chills down his spine. But there's something different about her; her hair, white streaks in it, and her eyes, more blue then ever before. Michael gulps down on every bit of air in his throat, nearly choking on the question in his head; is he dreaming?  
"Selene?" He questions.  
He stares at his short-haired love; she mostly looks the same, same leather outfit with the additional cloak, same hair, same weapons clicked to her belt. Michael feels tears begin to build up in his eyes, it's the first time he's seen her in years, and he's overwhelmed by the emotion of their reunion.

Michael watches as Selene launches herself towards him using a mist-like speed, taking herself into Michael's embrace, god he missed the feeling of Selene's embrace. She can feel her tears dripping onto his torso, but it doesn't bother him, he stays within the radius of her hug.  
"I thought you were dead," Selene states. "Marius showed me his memories, he drained you, killed you."  
"He did," Michael nods, a tear rolling down his face. "But I'm back, if Marcus can't kill me, he can't."  
"I'm so glad you're okay," Selene says, her eyes meeting David. "David, call your men off, now."  
David nods his head, and the many Vampires that surround the couple release their aim, going back to their usual routine.  
"Thanks, David?" Michael says, confused as to who he is. "I'm sorry, but, we haven't met."  
"I'm the head Elder here at this Coven, and a sire to Selene; she saved my life and made me like her. She's family now, and I've been trying to keep her safe since your disappearance."  
David takes off his jacket, handing it over to the still shirtless Michael, who places it on with the help of Selene.  
"Thank you, David," Michael says, shaking the Vampires hand while holding onto Selene's waist. "It means a lot."  
Michael watches as Davids heads back inside the castle gates, a blonde Vampire tailing behind, starring at Michael irrationally.  
"So, he's-"  
"Like me?" Selene asks. "Yeah, we can talk more on that later. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

Michael and Selene wander around the castle walls, holding hands, talking about a sensitive matter; the aftermath of the Purge.  
"How did you get out of Antigen's facility?" Michael questions. "It took me forever to escape that chaotic place."  
"I had, help, a little more than I expected. But, don't-"  
She stops, both talking and walking, making Michael concerned, really concerned. "What's wrong, Selene?"  
"I just, can't believe you're here, I thought you were gone, forever. But here you are, about to meet someone very important to me."  
"Who?" Michael questions as she walks towards a wooden door, opening it.  
Michael stares into the room, looking at a girl; blue eyes, pale skin, long black hair, wearing jeans and a fur jacket. He smiles at Michael, which sends shakes down his spine, knowing the similar look of that smile from anywhere; Selene's.  
"Go inside," Selene insists. "We'll talk after."

Selene closes the door, leaving an extremely awkward Michael in a room with a girl unknown to him.  
"God damn, Selene," Michael whispers to himself, clearing his throat. "Um, hi."  
"Hello," the girl says back, a small grin on her face.  
Michael notices how nervous she is; her sudden change in temperature, and the boost of her heart rate, it's difficult to miss, especially for a Hybrid.  
"I feel like, we've met before, but not," Michael blurts. "I know, doesn't make much sense, but-"  
"It does," she says, stopping him from speaking further. "And I know, you know, I'm nervous."  
"Why are you nervous?" Michael asks as he sits down into a chair in the room.  
"It's hard to explain, ever since I was a little girl, I thought about how I would, but, I just can't."  
"What then?" Michael questions. "How are you supposed to 'tell' me?"  
Michael watches as a claw retracts from one of the girl's nails, then, she clips her finger, making it bleed a little.  
"What are you doing?" Michael says, grabbing her hand gently.  
"Showing you," she answers, sliding the bleeding finger across his lips, causing blood memories.

Michael mind spins out of control. He watches as memories flood his brain; starting with what seems like an Antigen facility, with voices filling his ears.  
"Is Subject Two ready for translocation?"  
"No, she seemed a little different today though."  
Michael watches the girl rip the two men apart in first person view, then run into a different room, where a woman lies in ice, using her strength to break it. The memories cut to another moment; Selene stands before the girl, looking concerned, then, another moment splits, and he watches as she tears a Lycan's head in half.  
"I heart isn't cold," he hears Selene say. "It's broken."  
"You came back for me," the girl says.  
"Michael?" Selene whispers.  
"I have to hide," the girl says. "Until you find my father, and know that I'm no longer being hunted, I have to leave."  
"Eve, no!" Michael hears Selene stammer. "What about Michael? What about your father?!"

Michael launches back onto the chair, sounding completely out of breath, like he had just ran a marathon.  
"Eve," he gasps to himself. "Your name, is Eve."  
"Yes."  
"Eve?"  
"Yes, Michael?" She answers him instantly.  
"I want the truth, Eve. Am I- Am- Am I your- Am I your father?"  
"Yes, Michael," she says, a tear rolling down her face. "You are my father."  
"And Selene? Your-"  
"Mother?" Selene says, appearing from behind him, her hands on his shoulders. "Yes, we are her biological parents. I would have told you if I knew, but, after being frozen for twelve years, I never knew until she broke me out."  
"I'm so sorry, i haven't been around to help you two, I got out, but then, I was- I was-"  
"Dad," Eve says, dragging me into a hug. "You're here now, that's all that matters."  
"I love you guys, both of you," Michael says, his eyes meeting his love, and his daughter.  
"We love you too," Selene smiles, a tear rolling down her face as she joins their hug.


	6. Meetings And Regrets

Eve, Selene, David and Varga sit in the Council Chambers, discussing what they are to do with their new Hybrid guest, a topic that makes Selene aggravated.  
"No, we're not doing that, David," Selene hisses. "We're not just going to cast him out, he just got her. After fifteen fucking years, he finally unites with his daughter, and you want to kick him out."  
"It wouldn't be my first choice, but, you know what the Eastern Council said," David sighs. "He apparently attacked the soldiers guarding it."  
"With no casualties," Eve hisses, her eyes changing into her Hybrid form. "We wasn't trying to kill anyone, just get information."  
"And you take his word for it?" Varga hisses back.  
"Coming from the man who paralysed my mom," Eve snarls. "Yeah, I'd take my dad's word any day compared to yours, Varga."  
Varga's eyes becoming the threatening Vampire ocean blue, trying to outmatch Eve's, but with no success. Selene watches Varga with threatening eyes; she still hasn't forgiven him for framing him for the murder of those recruits, better yet, she hasn't told Michael about it either.  
"David," Selene mutters. "Please."  
"Let him in," David says to one of his guards.

The doors open, and Michael finds himself inside the chambers, wearing a complete black outfit; jeans, jacket, singlet and shoes. His dirty-blonde hair and skin is the only thing that doesn't match his outfit, Selene blushes at the sight.  
"Welcome, Michael, this meeting is very important," David states, his eyes meeting Selene's once again, clearly fearing her rage. "So we have to ask you a few questions before we make anymore decisions."  
"Alright," Michael agrees. "Let's get to it."  
Michael watches Varga as he places finger onto the ear, that's when he hears a loud beeping noise, loud enough to make him silently screech, something that Eve notices.  
"Master David, we have been informed that the last of the Lycans have been, eliminated," Varga explains. "And, well, others have been found at the edge of the lake by authorities."  
"Uh, yeah," Michael begins. "That was, me."  
"All of it?" Selene asks confusingly, her eyes glowing once more.  
"Yeah," Michael smirks, rolling his eyes. "I'm ready for the questions now, David."

"If you were to stay, here, co-existing with Vampires, what could you contribute?" David asks sincerely. "I'm not asking you to be a slave, I'm not Victor, and as far as I've been told of Lycan history, Amelia; my mother, was not apart of the slavery of your, half-kind. Do not expect cruelty from me."  
"You can trust him, Michael," Selene adds. "He's done a lot to help Even and I, he saved me from Marius, and saved Eve from Antigen. I promise, you can trust him, we can trust him."  
Michael breathes in harshly, filling his lungs with an unbelievable amount of oxygen. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to stay with Selene and my beautiful daughter, I've spent too much time being out of their lives; nearly two decades. I will do whatever you ask of me, anything, David."  
"I personally think," Varga starts, making Eve roll her eyes. "This is a fucking terrible idea; keeping this, thing, with us."  
Varga's voice annoys Michael, a lot, making him growl like an animal, something that Selene and Eve hear instantly.  
"It'd be best if you keep your fucking mouth shut, boy," Michael growls viciously. "It's either that, or suffer the fucking consequences."  
"I'm not scared of y-"  
Michael kicks his chair away from him, moving quickly towards Varga, gripping him by the throat and crashing hiVarga's m into a wall, nearly breaking his spine.  
"I'VE ALREADY HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Michael roars. "GIVE ME A REASON NOT TO RIP YOUR HEAD CLEAN OFF?! C'MON, GIVE ME ONE!"

Michael feels Selene's hand on his shoulder, and turns, instantly seeing Eve looking, terrified, something Michael hates already. David doesn't look concerned for Varga's safety, He stares over at Selene, who looks just as concerned as his daughter, which breaks his heart. Michael lets go of Varga's neck, then heads straight for the exit, slamming it from behind him. Michael doesn't look back, as far as he can tell, he needs some air, so that's what he's going to get.

Michael stands outside, in the snow, starring at the mountains as he takes in fresh air. He enjoys the quiet, he hasn't had any of it since his awakening, it's all been fighting since then, and now that he has Selene and Eve, it's nothing but drama. Michael remembers how much he wanted to hurt Varga, and that's what scares him, he would have hurt Varga in front of his newly-met daughter, another flaw, is that he'd forgotten that she was there. Michael feels a tear rolling down his face, but still, doesn't move a muscle, doesn't let himself be rid of the tear, he lets it drip.  
"Dad?" He hears a soft voice from behind him, knowing it's Eve.  
He turns, facing his little girl, the tear still perched on his cheek. "Hey, Eve."  
"Are you okay?" She asks. "You scared me in the room, thought you were gonna' kill Varga."  
"I wanted to, Eve," he admits. "Eve, I'm a- I'm a bit of a monster.; I hurt, I kill, and sometimes, I enjoy it. Since I woke up, all I've wanted to do is hurt, and that hurts me, I don't want to be like this, but-"  
"Dad?" Eve sighs, frowning sadly. "But what?"  
"Even with the 'end' of the war, I still feel like, I'm at war with myself, I'm still fighting when I don't have to," Michael explains, another tear finding its way out of his eyes. "I'm falling apart, I have been ever since I woke up in the Antigen facility, I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you or your mother, I-"  
"Dad!" Even snaps at him. "Please, stop apologising to me, there really is no need. You're here now, you're here when I- when we need you most, that's worth more than anything I've ever had my whole life."

Michael watches his daughter as she places her hand out, and reacts by grabbing it and holding her to his side, the way a father would. He can smell Selene's scent on her, she's exactly like her mother, and he knows that now. Michael then wonders why he wasn't able to find them sooner, and all of the trauma he could saved himself from if he was as strong as Selene and his daughter is.  
"Eve?" He says.  
"Yeah, dad?" She asks back, her eyes perching up at him.  
"How old are you?"  
"A few weeks ago, I turned fifteen, old, huh?" She laughs.  
"Fifteen?! Jesus Christ. Well, I promise you, I'm going to be sticking around for the rest of your life, you understand?"  
"Yes, dad."  
Michael slowly turns, staring at a beautiful, smiling Selene, whose hair matches the snow that falls on them. Michael smiles at the love of his love, using his eyes to attract her over to him and Eve, succeeding in the process. Selene moves closer towards the duo, walking slowly and carefully, making every step anticipating.

A barrage of bullets fly between Selene and her family, stringing across and towards the castle, hitting some of the old castle brick. Michael looks up, staring at a helicopter that suddenly appears, like it was somehow camouflaged in the dark sky. Troops string down from the helicopters, heavy machine guns connected to their belts as they make their way down. David, Varga, Lena, and many Vampire protectors find themselves out of the castle, with many different weapons. The soldiers surround the edge of the mountain, their weapons at the ready.  
"We're not here to start trouble!" One of the soldiers yell. "We just want the girl!"  
"Well," Michael says with a dark, monstrous voice as he begins to turn into his Hybrid form. "That's starting trouble."


	7. Betrayal

Bullets fly around the place as Antigen forces make their moves towards the castle gates, firing their UV rounds and killing multiple Vampires in the process.  
"All Vampires, retreat to the castle, NOW!" David screams, firing a pistol towards the Antigen force as he takes a sword from a sheathe on his back, hitting three of the soldiers in the head, killing them instantly.  
Michael loses the plot, changing into his Hybrid form in a matter of seconds, charging towards the forces with claws and teeth at the ready. Selene grips onto Michael's shoulder, using him to push herself forward in her mist form, ghosting right in front of the soldiers. Selene mists through a mass of the soldiers, cutting off heads and slitting throats of dozens of forces in a matter of seconds. Michael leaps onto one of the soldiers, using his claws to tear the throat out of one of them, then throats another two off the edge of the cliff. Michael watches his daughter, Eve, as she begins to change; she remains mostly human as her skin changes blue, but large claws replace her nails, her eyes change to a mix between Selene's icy blue and my Hybrid black, and her teeth changes slightly sharper.

Eve somersaults towards some of the forces, making a noise Michael has never heard before, like a mix between a Vampire hiss and a Lycan growl. She grips one of the soldiers by the throat, taking a UV round to the shoulder, but it doesn't bother her. She throws the soldier off the edge, then quickly counteracts some of the other soldiers' movements, using her claws to slice open their chests and throats in a matter of seconds. Michael turns around, and is quickly in the chest by a silver grenade, knocking him to the ground, but not unconscious, not this time.  
"Fucking son of a bitch!" David screams, stabbing one of the Antigen soldiers in the chest, then firing his pistol at one of three of the helicopters, managing to hit the pilot and sending it crashing down.  
Michael gets to his feet and stares around, viewing the dozens of soldiers that surround the castle, and his family. Michael sees Eve, her absolute fury in combat, but then, she gets shot in the stomach, stopping her in her tracks. Eve recovers from the gunshot in seconds, but the sight of her getting hurt, sends Michael down under. Michael feels bullets hitting his body, but doesn't stop transforming into Hybrid form further, growing a Lycan-like snout along his face as he growls and roars at his enemies in rebellion.

Selene throws her knife towards Lena, who catches it and sends the blade into a nearby soldier's head, watching as their body hits the floor. David throws a nearby axe to Lena, who catches it in an instant, charging towards a group of the soldiers. Other Vampire guards fire crossbow bolts at some of the soldiers, but most fall to the UV rounds. Eve claws one of the soldiers in the stomach, cutting straight through their armour and spilling their guts onto the now bloody floor. David throws his gun onto the ground and charges at a few of the soldiers, his mother's blade at the ready. Michael goes berserk, his rage changing his speed and strength, altering it to an unknown power level. Michael launches himself into a crowd of soldiers, using his strength to pumble multiple soldiers, then his claws to begin tearing mass forces to pieces. Blood and gore rains upon the Hybrid, spilling everywhere, soaking the snow with red. Eve shoves her claws in the head of her last target, tearing their skull in half, showering herself in a mass of blood. David uses the mix of his speed and his blade to cut through the last soldiers trying to break into the castle. Selene launches herself into one of the remaining helicopters, ripping the pilots head off with her bare hands. Lena takes care of the last helicopter by picking up one of the soldiers weapons, and aiming the silver grenade at the helicopter. She fires it, creating a massive explosion within the helicopter, sending it tumbling down to the depths of the cliff.

All Antigen forces appear to have been eliminated, but at the cost of many Elite Vampires, and trusted friends of many. But still, many questions still remain; how did they find them? Who sent them? Why were they still after Eve if the Quint and Jacob Lane are dead? And how did they create a army so quickly?  
"That's all of them," David says, sheathing his blade back onto his back. "I can't smell them anymore."  
"I'm sorry, David," Selene sighs, wiping blood from the top of her head. "You lost a lot of men, and women."  
"Mom?" Eve sighs, watching as a bullet expels from her leg. "Where's dad?"  
"Michael?" Selene says, starring at her still transformed love, watching as Varga slowly creeps his way towards him. "Can you hear me?"  
Everyone watches as Michael's skin changes back to normal colour, then his eyes, and then his body shifts back to normal shape. He turns around, and in a sudden moment, Varga sends his sword straight into Michael's chest and out the other side, making the Hybrid gasp and wheeze at the sudden impact.  
"VARGA!" Eve roars, charging towards the treacherous Vampire, transforming in the process.  
But Eve is too late, Varga sends himself, and the impaled Michael off the edge of the cliff, into the abyss.

Michael impacts the icy bottom with an extreme force, taking every bit of air out of his lungs. Varga manages to land directly onto his head, smiling and hissing at the still impale Hybrid in front of him.  
"You didn't see that coming?" Varga smirks, moving closer to Michael. "We were already holding that thing you call a daughter within the walls, and then, you show up?! No, no more monstrosities!"  
"You?!" Michael scoffs, wheezing a little. "You're a traitor?! How am I not surprised?"  
"I don't know, but for not being surprised, let me do something for you," Varga smiles, pulling the blade from Michael's chest, allowing him to get up.  
Michael gets to his feet, but immediately stumbles back down, coughing up blood.  
"I feel- I feel sick," Michael sighs, coughing more and more.  
"Oh, yeah," Varga says. "The blade, was smeared with a toxic amount of nightshade. Hybrids have a form of immunity to it; Selene was paralysed by a weak amount of it, weakened and inflicted by a large mass of pain. Your daughter, surprisingly enough, heals too fast for the toxin to make any effects, weak or strong. But you, seem to be trapped in the middle; but I guess, we're about to find out."

"YOU?! YOU PARALYSED SELENE?! TRIED TO POISON MY DAUGHTER?!" Michael roars, his eyes becoming black as he finds himself back to his feet. "IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?! YOU LED ANTIGEN TO THE CASTLE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED SO MANY DEATHS! YOU'RE A TRAITOR OF YOUR OWN RACE! AND FOR WHAT?!"  
"SO THAT I MAY FINALLY TAKE MY PLACE AS LEADER! DAVID IS WEAK!" Varga snaps, slicing a thick piece of ice with the sword. "THERE NEEDS TO BE SOMEONE ELSE! SOMEONE LIKE HIM, BUT BETTER! SO, I TOOK IT INTO MY OWN HANDS, AND TURNED MY-SELF! I EXTRACTED SELENE'S BLOOD WHILE SHE SLEPT, AND NOW, I'M LIKE HER! AND NOW, YOU'LL NEVER KILL ME IN YOUR STATE!"  
"TONIGHT, YOU WILL DIE VARGA!" Michael promises.  
"Then," Varga starts, his eyes glowing icy blue. "Let us finish it."


	8. Ending A Bloodline

Flames fling around the melting ice as nearby helicopters burn vigorously, sparking the beginning of what seems to be another conflict in the environment. Michael finds his way to his feet, struggling to do so, feeling the true extent of the nightshade in his veins. Varga smirks at the Hybrid, using his Vampire speed to shuffle past him, kicking him back onto the ground.  
"I gotta' say, Michael," Varga says. "You're a little disappointing. I thought you'd have more bite in your skills."  
Michael finds his way back to his feet, dashing to Varga, gripping the back of his neck, and tearing his Hybrid teeth inside of the side of his throat. Varga screams at the sudden plunge of Michael's teeth into his neck, feeling his blood drain from his vein before pushing the Hybrid away.  
"Enough bite for you, Varga?" Michael snarls, his black eyes reflecting off the blood on his lips.  
Gunshots are heard from behind the two immortals, Michael is hit suddenly in the back of the shoulder. They turn, seeing surviving Antigen forces making their way towards them. Varga speeds towards his sword, taking it from the thick ice and making his way to the soldiers.

"I can tell you where the girl is," Varga says to the soldiers, stopping them from firing upon him. "Everything about the castle; where the Hybrids sleep, all I want you to do, is help me. Help me kill him."  
The soldiers stare at the Vampire for a brief second, then look back at Michael, aiming their weapons at him before firing violently. Michael uses his Hybrid speed to become a blur as he moves to the helicopter, leaping onto what remains of the glass screen. Michael pulls a large piece of glass from the screen, throwing it vertically at one of the four soldiers, cutting one cleanly in half, and spilling their guts all over the ice. The soldiers fire more and more rounds, but Michael keeps dodging them, becoming a blur once more as he moves his way, towards them.  
"KILL HIM!"  
Michael lands in front of one of the soldiers, tearing their gun from their grasp, and shoving the barrel into their chest, killing them instantly.  
"Give it to him!" One of the soldiers screams before getting his head violently cut off by Michael's claws.

Varga, disgusted by their poor killing skills, gets sick of waiting, using his sword to cut down the remaining soldiers, soaking the ice with more crimson red.  
"I guess I'll have to do things myself," Varga snarls, his fangs showing as his eyes glow blue.  
"That seems to be a first," Michael growls, grabbing Varga and throwing him towards the cliff, only to watch him land on his feet.  
"Nice try, but you're going to have to try better than that, Hybrid," Varga hisses. "Thank your girlfriend's blood for that."  
Michael roars at the Vampire as he moves his way towards him, the ferocity in his speed making him extremely unpredictable. Michael appears from behind Varga, stabbing him with his claws, and sending them bloodily through the other side of his chest, making him gasp. Varga tears himself from the claws, back-handing Michael and sending him flying back into the cliff violently, making him break a large piece of it off at impact. Michael falls back onto the ice, opening his eyes to see a large icy rock, about to tumble onto him. Michael scurries away in time, watching as the rock falls flat onto the ice, breaking down, reminding him of something; the pipe he was impaled on by Marcus.

"You know, Varga scoffs, sliding his finger across his bloody sword as he walks closer to Michael. "I swear to God; you're holding back? Don't hold back on me, Michael, show me what you're made of."  
Varga sends the blade towards Michael in stabbing motion, but Michael grips the blade with his claws, stopping the blade from moving any closer.  
"You don't know what I'm holding back," Michael states in a dark, monstrous voice. "But I'll show you."  
Michael begins to transform as he holds the blade; his skin becoming blue, his hair becoming dark black, his body morphing and breaking into a different shape and becoming more muscular, and his mouth becoming a small snout. Michael twists the blade with his claws, snapping the silver-like metal in half, and throwing Varga back, making him crack the ice at impact.  
"That's better, Michael," Varga hisses, his eyes glowing ocean blue as he pulls out a small dagger. "Come and get me."  
Michael leaps in front of Varga, clawing him violently, marking all over his face, the same way he did to Viktor. Varga tries to stab the Hybrid, but Michael catches his arm, breaking it, and sending the bloody bone out of its socket. Varga grunts, but keeps trying to face, coping a claw to the chest and side. Varga uppercuts Michael, sending him into the air, but Michael sends himself back to his feet, snarling at the pathetic excuse of a Vampire.

"You. Piece of," Varga hisses, breaking his arm back into place, pushing the bone back into its socket. "Shit."  
Michael just hisses and growls at the Vampire, moving slowly, placing his enemy in the position he wants him to be in.  
"All I wanted," Varga starts. "What a little fucking respect. I wanted the Coven to have respect, but after David allowed your filth of a bloodline in these walls, any chance of respect went down the fucking drain. Hybrids. Are. Disgusting. Your daughter is an abomination. Your girlfriend, a disgrace. Your-"  
Michael charges at Varga, gripping him by the throat, and dragging him backwards, towards the icy rock, and the spike that lays among it. Varga tries to fight it, but is no match to Michael's strength as he pushes further and further back. Michael flips him around, pushing his head down, towards the spike. Varga manages to fight for a few moments, but he's slowly being dragged, closer and closer, to the sharp spike.  
"MICHAEL!" Varga screams before his face is slammed down onto the spike, the icy point coming through the other side, and through Michael's hand.

Michael yanks his hand from the end of the spike, transforming slowly back to his human form. He stares at the hole in his hand as it begins to heal rapidly, his eyes turning back to the original dark blue. Michael turns to face two approaching figures in the icy mist, his shirtless body being chilled by the snow.  
"MICHAEL!" He hears a voice scream.  
"DADDY!"  
"Selene," Michael gasps as his breathing becomes harder. "Eve."  
Michael's vision becomes dizzy as his knees hit the floor, as adrenaline flowing out of his body, and into the cold-spike of winter. Michael watches as the two, clear female figures become closer to him, and then he blacks out, succumbing to the fatigue side of the nightshade.


	9. How Traitors Are Treated

Michael gasps for air, instantly recognising the room he lays in; his and Selene's. He stares around, but he can't keep his vision straight, like the nightshade is still in his blood. He panics a little, until he feels a smaller hand on his wrist.  
"Dad?" He hears his little girl say. "Mom! Dad's waking up!"  
"Eve?!" Michael panics a little less, but nonetheless, panics. "I can't see!"  
"Calm down, Michael," he hears Selene say. "I went through the same recovery process, just breathe, keep your sense calm."  
Michael does what his love says, calming down his senses, and keeping his body still. He feels his breathing steady, and his vision begin to come back, slowly and steadily. He sees the outline of Selene and Eve's faces, and in a sudden blink, he can see them, crystal clear.  
"What happened?" Michael gasps, grabbing his side as he leans upwards. "I can't remember falling asleep."  
"You didn't," Selene starts. "You killed Varga after he stabbed you with his sword, smashed his head into a pike, went through his face. Eve and I, we got to you, and, we could already smell the nightshade in your blood. That's why you passed out, but at least, you got Varga before he got to you, right?"  
"Yeah he did," Eve smiles, grabbing Michael's hand. "Nobody hurts my dad."

The door opens, alarming the Corvins, making them turn to face whoever is coming inside. David walks into the room, closing the door behind him, looking nervous, which was odd. An elder of a now, powerful Coven, nervous?  
"What is it, David?" Selene asks her prodigy.  
"Varga isn't the only traitor, it seems," David begins. "It seems that, a few more Vampires are spying on us, but, we did capture one of the traitors, Jarv Elise, a Russian Vampire we've had in my Coven for decades. We did, though, kill another traitor, his brother, Era. They both attempted to fire a shot at me when I confronted them, but I was too quick, knocked Jarv unconscious before he knew it. Era however, stabbed me with a small blade, so I broke his neck."  
"It seems that traitors appear everywhere here, David," Michael snarls, getting out of his bed, ripping the bandage off his stomach, revealing how quickly he healed from the nightshade. "I'll deal with the traitor."  
"Dad?" Eve asks, stopping Michael from walking any further. "What are you going to do?"  
"Make sure they speak, Eve, it's the only way to make sure you and your mother are safe," Michael explains. "Do you understand, Eve?"  
"Yes, but I am coming with you, so is mom."  
"Fine by me," Michael says. "See you there."

Michael enters what seems to be a torture chamber, instantly spotting Jarv, tied to a chair in metal chains. Michael looks at the Vampire, who stares back at him with threatening eyes, like he wants to break from the chair and rip out his throat.  
"Watch the way you look at me, Jarv," Michael threatens him. "You and your friends already tried to conspire my death."  
"Yes, we 'id," he hisses at Michael, his eyes glowing blue. "And I would not, eva' take 'dat back."  
"Why?!" Michael asks. "Why do it?! Why threaten my life, my daughter's, my girlfriend's. You already knew you stood no chance against me, let alone all of the Corvins combined. So why do it? Why sentence yourself to death? I WANT TO KNOW!"  
"Yo'r bloodline is tainted," Jarv snarls.  
"Really? My Lycan bloodline consists of Lucien, Vampire bloodline; Selene, human; Alexander Corvinus. All three bloodlines; the purest there is, nothing tainted about my bloodline, friend."  
"Even wif' bloodlines like y'ors , Hybrids are abominations, destined to destroy ev'ry other race, Lycan and Vampire alike. You're a fre'k of nature, you and your family. I don't feel bad for what I did, David killed my brother-"  
"And I killed Varga, seems like your treacherous friends are running out of time."  
"Is that what you think?" Jarv snarls back at the Hybrid.

David, Selene and Eve enter the room, looking patient, unlike Michael. But, he has his reasons to be impatient, this is his daughter, and the love of his life. Now, they're both in danger, and Michael feels helpless, like he can't do anything about it. He hates that feeling, it makes him enraged, and soon, he's about to snap.  
"David!" Michael cheers, smirking. "It's about time you got here, I was getting a little, hungry."  
Michael ghosts behind Jarv, sinking his Hybrid teeth into his shoulder, making blood tear away from his flesh. Jarv screams at the sudden bite, making Eve jump at her father's actions.  
"Michael!" Selene yells, misting and yanking Michael off of the Vampire. "What are you doing?!"  
"Getting answers," Michael says, wiping the blood from his lips. "Jarv! Who are the other traitors!"  
"I'm never going to tell you!" Jarv snarls, spitting blood onto Selene, which enrages Michael more, much more.  
"Yes," Selene says, wiping some of Jarv's blood onto her finger. "You are."  
Selene places Jarv's blood into her mouth, and at instant taste, her eyes glow blue, indicating that she's going through his blood memories. She snaps back, breathing heavily before staring at Michael and Eve, then David.

"They've already left, the rest of the traitors," Selene explains. "Gone to meet the Antigen forces for another attack, I couldn't completely identify the location though."  
"Did you identify the other traitors?!" David asks.  
"I did," Selene states. "His other brothers; Ramsay and Ty, it appears his whole family are traitors-"  
"Fuck you!" Jarv snarls, trying his hardest to break away from the chair, but with no luck.  
"Michael," David says while looking at Eve. "If we are to save your family, we're going to act, in a relentless way. We have to kill him, we have to show the Coven how we treat traitors, no more threats, no more traitors. This ends, now Michael."  
Michael stares at his daughter with sad eyes, he hates what he's about to do in front of her, but he has no choice. His family is in danger, and he doesn't know what to do about it, Michael hates that feeling, makes him feel helpless.  
"Jarv," Michael says to the Vampire, looking down at him. "You have one more chance, where are the Antigen forces holding up, you have to tell us."  
"сосать мой член."  
"Translation?" Michael asks.  
"Suck. My. Dick."

Michael slowly drives his Hybrid claws against Jarv's throat, sending blood down his neck at a rapid rate, dooming the Vampire.  
"You," Jarv chokes, spitting blood out of his throat. "Will- never- stop them."  
"From what?!" Michael yells, grabbing the dying Jarv and shaking him violently. "FROM WHAT?!"  
"He's dead, dad," Even sighs. "You killed him."  
"He would have killed you if he got the chance, Eve," Michael sighs back. "You're my little girl, I'm going to protect you, and your mother as much as I can."  
"We haven't gotten the answers we need," David snarls.  
"I did," Lena states, walking into the chamber. "I don't mean to intrude, but I managed to access Varga's memories using his blood before burning his body. Jarv's brothers are meeting with the Antigen forces at the Frozen Docks, about ten miles away from the lake. Whatever Antigen is doing, it's going to be big, they want to attack us again, and whatever the fuck they are planning, it's going to help them succeed."

"Then I'm going to stop them," Michael says, putting on his leather jacket and hoodie. "It's time Antigen falls by the hand of a Hybrid."  
"I'm coming with you," David adds.  
"So am I," Selene also adds.  
"And me," Lena smirks, her eyes glowing blue.  
"Who do we keep in charge if you're all going with my dad?" Eve questions, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Didn't think about that part did you?!"  
"What about you, sweetie?" Lena asks Eve, touching her cheek, making Eve blush. "You can be in charge."  
"Thank you, Lena, but I'm going with my mom and dad, and there's nothing anyone can say about it."


	10. Old Threats, To New

The five Hybrids wander around the cliff-like out-skirts of the port, stealthier moving around in the shadows, looking for any sign of the Antigen forces. Selene and David take point, staying in front, Lena and Eve stay in the middle, and Michael watches them all the back, protecting them like an alpha wolf. Everything is quiet, too quiet for even the slightest bit of comfort, the anticipation that something may happen, sends shivers down Eve's spine.  
"Where are they?" Eve whispers to the others. "I haven't seen a single soldier yet."  
"Neither," Michael states as he stares into the port, seeing nothing. "Can you guys smell that?"  
"Smell what?" Selene questions, staring at her love confusingly. "I can't smell anything."  
"I can, dad," Eve states, leaping onto another icy cliff, staring down below her.  
Eve makes a face full of disgust, she's looking at something she wish she wasn't, which scares Michael. Michael leaps right next to his daughter, looking down to see it; masses of mutilated bodies, buried in the bloody snow, what seem like, Vampires and Lycans alike. Some are missing heads, arms, different limbs, they just looked, ravished.  
"Fucking hell," Michael gasps, covering his daughter's eyes.

Gunshots alert the group inside of the docks, followed by the screaming and yelling of male voices.  
"Come on!" Lena screams, misting away from the the cliff-side, over the fences, and into the port.  
Selene and David follow their council member, Michael and Eve using their Hybrid strength and agility to leap further into the port, cracking the ground below them. The gunshots become louder as the Hybrids become closer, rushing into the unknown with extreme speed. Selene ghosts in front of the group using her mist like speed, placing her hand on Michael's chest and pushing him against the wall softly.  
"Stop," she whispers. "They're right around the corner."  
An Antigen soldier flies around the corner, hitting a nearby wall with an unimaginable force, his skull breaking into bloody and bony mush against the bricks. Blood drools from the soldiers mouth as his eyes roll back, indicating his death.  
"Fuck this!" Michael roars, his eyes fading black as he runs around the corner.  
"Michael!" Selene cries out, running with him.

Four soldiers fire upon a figure in grey track pants, hitting him, but not lethally. The figure grips onto the head of one of the nearby soldiers, twisting it and breaking it to the other-side, killing the soldier instantly. Another knifes the figure in the back, annoying the stranger worse, making him enter a frenzy of rage. The stranger tears the helmet of the soldiers, then grips onto the soldiers face while flinging him away, brutally ripping off his face before he flies through the wind-screen of a nearby vehicle. Two soldiers remain, and one of them begin to transform to Lycan form, surprising the group.  
"They're still Lycans," David hisses evilly. "How did they survive for so long?"  
"They won't be for long," Lena hisses back. "They tried to hurt Eve, that's more than enough for a death sentence."  
"I won't argue with that," Michael agrees.  
The stranger grabs the non-transforming soldier and picks him up in the air, crushing his head in a split second and showering himself in thick, dark blood. The last Lycan lunges itself at the stranger, but is somehow countered by him, its jaw knocked off in a single blow, its head heading the ground and finished off with stomp of the head, sending its brains onto the ground.

The bloody stranger turns to face the group, looking defensive, like he's prepared to fight every single one of them. He appears normal looking; very pale skin, light blue eyes, fairly skinny, like he hasn't eaten in weeks, maybe months. That's when he begins to clam down.  
"You're not Antigen?" The stranger says, calming himself down. "I thought you were Antigen reinforcements."  
"There's reinforcements?" Michael questions. "Do you know how many more command posts they have?"  
"There's five more," he says, his eyes becoming darker. "But not for long, they tortured me, did something to me. They're gonna' pay, for everything they did, to me, and to the others!"  
"What did they do to you?" Eve asks, revealing herself from behind her father.  
The stranger's facial expression changes when he sees Eve, from calm to something much more, sinister.  
"You're the girl they want," he gasps suddenly, smelling through the air. "Your blood, it smells so, tasty. Azrael, will taste your blood, and I, am Azrael."  
Selene mists in front of the stranger, slicing his throat in a sudden swing of her blade, and kicking him into a wall.

The stranger grasps his throat, choking on his own blood, but there's something weird about his blood; it's much darker than anything ordinary. He chokes more and more, but then, he stops, removing his hand and revealing a completely healed throat.  
"What are you?!" Michael roars, his eyes becoming completely black as his claws and teeth begin to form.  
"I'm," he pauses, his eyes also becoming completely black, but in a sudden blink, his iris glows dark red. "Evolved."  
Selene, David and Lena open fire on Azrael, crushing him with masses of bullets, near tearing his body to pieces, but he somehow holds himself together. The three Vampire-Strain-Hybrids run out of bullets, backing up to their melee weapons; David with his mother's sword, Lena with her sword and shield, and Selene with her two blades. Azrael rises back up to his feet, the bullets springing out of his body, healing instantly.  
"You're going to have to, try," Azrael cracks his necks savagely. "A little harder."  
"YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME THE SATISFACTION OF KILLING YOU, AZRAEL!" Michael roars, beginning to transform into Hybrid form.  
"No," he says, his voice becoming darker and more monstrous than anything they've ever heard. "You're not."

Azrael's body begins to shake violently, his skin turning into a darker colour as he screams and groans in agonising pain. His eyes remain black and red as large claws begin to tear from his finger-nails, claws twice the size of Michael's Hybrid ones. His body shapes itself to a monstrous muscular shape, all his teeth quickly changing to a combination between large canines and fangs, and his skin not toning down on the darkness it's becoming. In a matter of seconds, his skin is completely black, like a shadow, his red eyes and grey teeth being the only visible detail on his body. Azrael has become a living shadow, a monstrous shadow, his claws and teeth ready to cause major damage, or worse, kill. Azrael roars savagely at the group of Hybrids, making a voice none of them have ever heard before, sending shivers down their spines. The one thing they all know, is that they're in for a fight, one that can end in the worst, death.


	11. The Shadow

Michael roars monstrously at the abomination, but it doesn't seem to be effected by fear, or anything to be exact. Selene watches helplessly as Michael lunges towards Azrael, clawing him in the side of the face violently, then a second time, but at the third time, he's stopped when Azrael grips onto his arm, his dark red eyes glaring at the Hybrid. Azrael roars back at Michael, creating that howl Selene and the group cannot describe, even if they tried. Azrael uses his free hand to push Michael away, knocking him into a nearby van, cracking the wind-screen violently. Selene mists towards Azrael, but somehow, he catches her by the throat, lifting her up in the air, stopping any air from reaching her lungs.  
"You're going to have to," Azrael says, his voice dark and monstrous. "Try harder than that, Selene."  
Azrael throws Selene away, into both Lena and David, hissing at all three Vampire-Strains. Eve's eyes turn black, but her iris glows blue as she begins to change to her Hybrid form. Her skin turns completely blue, her jaw extends slightly, and the teeth of her bottom jaw serrate while her claws grow rapidly, indicating she's ready for combat. Eve uses her unnatural Hybrid speed to ghost to Azrael, tackling him and slamming him into a nearby wall, just like her mother had trained her. Eve flurries the creature with her claws, ripping his face up, revealing the bones and muscle of his entire face.  
"ENOUGH!" Azrael screams, gripping onto Eve's neck, and slamming his teeth down into it.

Eve screams louder than she ever has before, shocking both her mother and her father, but at the same time, driving them mad. Lena mists behind the abomination, driving her sword upwards into his spine, making him let go of Eve's throat, and drop onto the floor. Lena continues to stab Azrael, over and over again in the spine, making him cowl and scowl.  
"Don't, ever, touch, her!" Lena growls, sending the sword straight through his spine, and out of Azrael's chest other-side.  
Azrael's body begins to crack and break under the pressure of the blade, sending his body into a mass of bloody shape-shifting, allowing the blade to pass through him like he's made of butter. Azrael lunges his claws side-wards, towards Lena, but she manages to mist away, disappearing out of sight, and out of mind. Eve grabs onto her still bleeding neck, which causes Selene to panic, because she's normally healed by then. Michael enters a frenzy of hatred and rage, making him leap onto Arael and begin to carve at his face. Azrael claws at Michael, hitting him in the chest, but Michael doesn't react, he just keeps fighting. Selene speeds up and grips onto two Antigen rifle, and throws one to David. The two Vampire-Hybrids cocks their weapons and starts firing at the creature who continues to attack Michael. Bullets begin too tear at the creature's body, and in a sudden blink, Selene fires a round into Azrael's eye, watching as the bullet exits the other-side of his skull, dropping him to the ground, limp.

Michael slowly backs to Selene and Eve, standing in front of them, protecting them very closely.  
"Where the fuck is Lena?" Eve scowls, blood dripping from the bite mark in her neck. "I'm not healing, why- why aren't I healing?"  
"I don't know," David says, placing his hand onto Eve's neck, trying to stop the bleeding. "We'll get you outta' here."  
Azrael's body twitches violently, his body moving around over and over again, his head wound healing completely within seconds. His dark black and red eyes open, threatening the group as they combine with the look of his teeth. Azrael goes to lunge at the group, but a bright light blinds him, and one of the Antigen vehicles slam into him, pinning him into a wall violently, crushing him. Azrael struggles to breath as Lena gets out of the vehicle, looking happy with herself.  
"Try and get out of that one, asshole," Lena hisses, slamming the car door shut. "Let's go, there's a Antigen jeep over here!"  
David picks up Eve and runs with the others towards the jeep, reaching it within seconds, seeing the massive Gatling gun-like turret on the top of the jeep. Lena leaps onto the top, placing herself inside as she holds onto the Gatling gun. Selene quickly opens the door, watching as David places her daughter in softly before climbing into the driver's side.  
"Oh fuck!" Lena says, pointing out something; Azrael, who is pushing the car away from his crushed body within seconds, freeing himself from the wall. "GET IN!"  
David climbs into the passenger side, reloading his rifle aggressively before slamming the door shut, breaking the window in the progress.  
"Let's get outta' here!" David roars, his eyes glowing blue as Selene drives away, Michael tearing himself on top of the jeep a second before hand.  
They head towards the only place they know; the highway, with their new enemy not far behind them.

Selene rushes down the highway, accelerating way over the speed limit, but not giving a single fuck about it. She moves past more and more cars, over-taking every car that gets in her way with ease. Michael claws dig deeper into the shell of the jeep, keeping himself on as Selene drives like she's a mad-woman.  
"Where is he?!" David screams, sliding his head outside the window, looking behind them. "Oh fuck."  
"What?" Eve scowls, her eyes blinking rapidly.  
"He's here."  
Michael stares behind them, in the distance, seeing a dark shadowy figure running after them, and fast. Azrael speeds after them, passing masses of cars, his red eyes and pitch black figure threatening the group, even at a distance.  
"I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Azrael roars, side-scrolling a car next to him, knocking it off the road and over the cliffs. "ALL OF YOU!"  
Azrael moves further up towards the jeep, using an unnatural speed, even for one of immortal species. The abomination moves close to another car, and stares at it while keeping his pace, specifically at the size of it. Azrael grips onto the side with his pitch black claws, and throws the car towards the jeep like it's weightless.  
"LOOK OUT!" Lena screams at Selene, making her elder look back, seeing the car flying towards them.  
"FUCK! MICHAEL HANG ON!" Selene yells, speeding up drastically, making the car miss her by mere inches.


	12. The Chase

Azrael lands violently onto the back of the jeep, breaking every window and wind-screen on direct impact. Michael holds himself upright before attacking the abomination, clawing him back and forth on his body and face. Azrael takes the attacks willingly, but then grips Michael's arm, watching the Hybrid as his face shifts into a small snout. Azrael's darkly red eyes say it all; he doesn't care about his opponents ferocity, his is far more, unpredictable. Azrael grips tightly onto Michael's throat, draining the oxygen from his body and nearly making his face grey in seconds. Lena whistles at the creature before cocking the Gatling gun, sending it to 50 Caliber mode, watching as Michael is thrown towards the back of the jeep, his claws just managing to hold onto the back-bumper. Lena ope s fire, blowing a soccer ball sized hole away from his shoulder. The force of the round sends Azrael flying backwards, straight into an opposing vehicle, crushing the front and sending all glass shattering, but with the sheer force of his strength, Azrael sends himself flying back to the jeep. At the speed he travels, the incoming 25mms travel through him like he's made of butter, and out the other-side at the same pace.

Azrael's speed changes to a shadowy form, similar to Selene and Lena's mist forms, but with a more, tainted look. The creature lands back onto jeep, but in a different position; directly behind Lena. Azrael grips onto her hands, stopping her from shifting to his direction, then plunges his teeth deep into the side of her throat. Lena screams violently, but manages to use her mist form to shift back into the seats of the jeep, gripping onto her now violently bleeding neck.  
"LENA!" David screams, his eyes changing to a deep, dark, vengeful blue. David lunges himself upwards, his rifle cocked and ready for action.  
Michael pulls himself back up, sending his own teeth into the abomination's shoulder, making it screech for the first time. David appears from the cock-pit of the jeep, opening fire on the creature's face, tearing its face into a combination of blood and bone. Azrael snatches away the weapon, then pushes David's neck backwards, nearly breaking it instantly, but instead, incapacitating him. Azrael now his chance to focus his abominable rage on Michael Corvin, and the problem for Michael is, he's stuck in the middle of a blood-memory trance.

Azrael sits strapped to a chair, a Antigen soldier pouring something all over his skin, something that sends him into a fit of pain.  
"YOU FEEL THAT, AZ?!" The soldier screams, dropping the canister and punching Azrael into the mouth. "HURTS DOESN'T IT! NOW, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER!"  
Azrael laughs maniacally, like nothing fazes him, but something catches Michael's attention; his eyes don't turn red, or black. It appears, at this phase of his life, he wasn't whatever it is, he is now.  
"You will never find her, Ezra, you will never find her. Lycan daughter," he scoffs. "What an abomination."  
"You, are going to pay for that, Azrael. I was thinking about a way, to, destroy you; both on the inside and outside. We've been trying to create something, but all other subjects who have been taken into procedure, have been deceased. Fit, don't you think, Azrael?"  
"FUCK YOU."  
"Let's begin then."

Water surrounds Azrael's body, he appears to be inside of a medical tank. Needles stick inside of his neck, arms, torso, legs and ankles, drooling human blood away from his body. He shakes violently as his eyes fold back, with two different types of blood entering his body; one from the left, the other from the right.  
"He's surviving!" The familiar voice of Ezra panics. "Stop the process! STOP THE FUCKING PROCEDURE!"  
Azrael's eyes fold back, and now, they're black and red. The creature's hand touches the glass softly, but even softly, the glass begins to break. His teeth change to the mix between fangs and canines, and his claws grow. Azrael screams, but his voice is caught under the silence of the water, even then, equally terrifying for the Lycans that stand before him. That's when the glass begins to shatter.  
"How do we kill it?!" One of the soldiers screams. "CAN WE KILL IT?!"  
Screaming and gunshots can be heard, and bloody bodies fly through the air, into their inevitable doom.  
"Break it's neck!" Ezra screams. "It won't kill it, but it'll take it down long enough to escape!"

Michael breaks from the trance, and forces his claws into Azrael's throat, now they're both holding each other by their necks.  
"DAVID!" Selene screams, seeing Lena's eyes fade a little, in and out. "WAKE UP!"  
David springs awake, instantly bringing his hands onto Lena's face, watching it turn ghostly white. He recognises the symptoms, every inch of the bite in her flesh, has brought upon the symptoms.  
"Shit. Selene?!" David panics, his eyes staring down at the massive teeth marks in Lena's neck. "It's Nightshade! There's nightshade in his teeth!"  
"What?!" He screams back. "That's impossible! It's like he has a-"  
"Venom," David finishes, biting his wrist and sending his own blood into Lena's bite wound.  
Michael uses his Hybrid speed to swing swerve behind Azrael, cutting him deep with his claws, feeling his warm thick blood in his grasp. David swerves upwards, screaming like a mad-man, holding Lena's trusty-friend; her shield.  
"FUCK YOU, MOTHER FUCKER!" David screams, throwing the shield like a discus, flinging it straight into the throat of Azrael.  
Azrael's neck consumes the thick layer of metal, causing blood to tear away from his throat. Michael listens in at the impact, hearing a break, and suddenly, his body falls back onto the road like a ragdoll. David and Michael watch as cars run over his corpse, crushing his spine and skull, turning it into nothing.  
"That doesn't kill him," Michael growls, breaking back to human form. "I don't know what will."  
"Let's get the fuck outta' here," David growls back. "Get in, Lena and Eve need us."


	13. The Celtic Clan

Michael sits willingly in the back-seat, tending to his daughter's non-healing wounds, scared to the core. David has taken Lena into the passenger with him, laying her down on her back, tending to her wounds, trying to stop her from bleeding.  
"Shit!" Michael scowls, applying pressure to the bite wound on her neck. Michael can easily sense something; Eve's breathing is become shallow, and her heart-beat, fading. "We're losing her!"  
Eve's face begins to change to a pale white colour, the colour in her eyes beginning to change drastically. Tears begin to run down Michael's eyes, he's terrified of losing the only daughter he has, probably the only daughter he will ever have. He has to act, fast, that's when an idea pops in his head.  
"Selene!" Michael yells, his eyes changing black and his teeth becoming serrated. "I'm going to drain it!"  
"WHAT!"  
"The venom, I'll take it from her body and put it in mine, it'll give us some time!" Michael growls, softly placing his teeth into his daughter's neck, making her gasp furiously.  
"MICHAEL WAIT!"  
Michael sucks hard at her wrist, like he's searching directly for the venom, for the foul taste of it. Then he sighs suddenly, choking on the sudden taste of her blood, specifically, the taste of the venom. Michael's veins begin to appear from his skin, but also change into a dark black colour, but he doesn't scream, doesn't make a peep, he just keeps sucking down on the blood. While he does so, the colour of Eve's face begins to come back, her eyes do the same, it's helping her.

Michael tears away from his daughter's wrist, staring at the bite mark on her neck, watching as it heals in a matter of seconds. Eve slowly falls into a deep sleep, which makes Michael and Selene feel comfortable, they hasn't seen her sleep for days.  
"It worked," David gasps, staring at Lena's fading eyes. "Can we do the same for her?"  
"I'll do it," Michael intervenes, grabbing onto the wrist nearest to him, biting onto it, making Lena scream violently.  
"MICHAEL STOP!" David yells, trying to yank the Hybrid away from Lena's wrist, but with no luck.  
Michael sucks harder than he did with Eve's wrist, indicating the difficulty he's facing with Lena's rich Vampire blood. Lena screams more and more, but then stops when her eyes suddenly shut, terrifying the group.  
"LENA!" David yells, grasping her face and softly shaking it. "LENA!"  
"Relax," Michael says as he pulls away. "She's fine, I got the venom. She just passed out, that's all."  
Michael lays the now sleeping Lena next to his daughter, the two young women resting besides one another, supporting each other as they stay in their deep trance of sleep.  
"Michael," Selene whispers to him. "Is she okay?"  
"Yeah, I got it all outta' her," he smiles, watching as she smiles back at him. "Where to?"  
"We're going to find out whether Azrael destroyed the nearest Antigen Colony, where two hours away from it," Selene explains, speeding her way down the highway. "Unless you have another plan?"  
"Let's find them answers," Michael shakes his head, his eyes changing black for a brief moment as he stares at his daughter. "Then, we're going to rip Azrael to fucking pieces."

The speed of the jeep begins to slow as the group make their way close to a facility-looking building; huge electric fences and gate, barbed wire, six guards waiting outside the facility, armed to the teeth, with simple tactical jackets, but M60s, seems like the right place. As soon as the guards see the Antigen vehicle, they aim their weapons directly at it, just the way they would if they weren't expecting it. The rain makes them near invisible for any human, but clearly that isn't the case for the group.  
"It doesn't seem like we're welcome here," Michael growls, staring at the guards as they prowl closer to them, Spec Ops style. "I don't like this."  
"Neither do I," Selene agrees. "But we need answers, and if we have to tear our ways through this place just to get them, then fine. Just, be ready when the time comes okay, Michael?"  
"Of course," Michael nods. "David, will you protect the girls if things go wrong? I will if you want me t-"  
"With my life," David says, looking back at the sleeping Lena. "With my life."  
"Alright," Selene scowls, cocking a Shorty Pump-Action Shotgun. "This is where the fun begins."

All six guards turn the laser sights on their guns, with one green shard of light piercing the wind-screen, placing itself onto the fore-head of Eve, another on Lena. Michael stares at the laser drawn at his daughter's head, and growls viciously, his eyes changing Hybrid black in seconds.  
"Michael," Selene whispers, staring him down. "Don't."  
"There's a laser sight, on our daughter's, fucking head," Michael growls more, claws slowly driving into David's back seat. "Don't tell me don't."  
The guards move closer and closer to the vehicle, their weapons cocked, and ready to fire. The rain pelts down onto the vehicle, muffling the sound of their foot-steps, which irritates Michael even more. Selene holds tightly onto her shotgun, watching as much of their moves as she can, waiting for Michael to lose it again.  
One of the guards moves to Michael's side of the car, and taps on the window.  
"Faigh a-mach às a 'charbaid ! A-nis ! Mus do rinn sinn an nighean a mharbhadh!"

Michael's door is kicked off the hinges, flying into the guard and sending him flying into the air. The guard lands on his feet, then rips off his tactical jacket, revealing his torso as he begins to change shape.  
"Mharbhadh ! Kill iad uile !" One of the guards scream, shooting at where the door had came from.  
Michael flings himself out of the cock-pit of the jeep, landing in front of the other guards. Michael grips onto the throats of two of the guards, taking bullets like he's made of metal, feeling nothing as he forms into his Hybrid form. Michael plunges the heads of the two guards into the ground, cracking the dirt and knocking them completely unconscious. Michael moves in closer to the remaining guards, clawing one of them in face and sending him into the main gate. The electric gate consumes the guard for a short moment, until he is pushed away from it in a pulse, tearing him back to the ground. Michael growls at the now fully-transformed Lycan, tempting it to attack, to which it does. Michael grips onto the creature's throat, nearly ripping its head off instantly.  
"GU LEÒR!" A man screams from the gate, firing at least ten rounds of an assault rifle up in the air. "Enough."


	14. Origins, Evolution

"ENOUGH!" The large man at the gate cracks again, silencing his Lycan brothers, even making one of them turn back to their human form. "This is NOT how we treat our guests, especially one of, Hybrid nature."  
Michael slowly changes back to his human form, staring at the leader as his eyes change back to blue. The leader reminds him of somebody, somebody he looked up to, somebody he knew was kind, but at the same time, broken; Lucien. Selene swings open the door on her side of the jeep, slowly bringing herself out of the vehicle, her shotgun ready to blast some skulls.  
"I see you've gotten yourself into one of our vehicles, Facility Twenty-Four if I'm not wrong? I guess Azrael gave you one hell of a fight-"  
"He certainly did," Michael interrupts, smirking at the Lycan. "Ezra, right? Ezra Wright? Celtic Leader of your Celtic Lycan Clan, and the brother of the disgusting creature THAT TRIED TO RIP OUT THE THROAT OF MY LITTLE GIRL!"  
Selene jumps at his sudden bursts of Michael's rage, and notices the glowing red in his dark Hybrid eyes, immediately misting beside him, her hand on his wrist.  
"Stop," Selene begs her lover through a soft whisper, her eyes becoming glassy. "Please. Maybe he can help us."  
"He's the one who made him what he is-"  
"I can hear you, you know!" Ezra chuckles loudly. "I know my brother has caused you harm, so let'me assure you, this facility can be a resting ground if you please to it to be. You need medical, food, weapons, we will give you them."  
"Our friend and daughter, they've been bitten by your brother," Selene says to Ezra, her voice trembling before him in desperation. "We got the venom out, and they healed completely, but they still need blood to sustain their energy, please, help us."  
"Gentlemen! Open the gates! We have some guests."

Michael places Eve down on a medical table, watching David do the same with Lena, listening to both of their heart-beats simultaneously. Ezra's Lycan doctor, Alex, stands with Selene, four blood bags in his hands, with a medical chart strapped to his belt.  
"They vitals seem one-hundred percent," the doctor smiles. "But as you said, they both need blood to get some energy back, after that, they'll be as fresh as new."  
"How do you know that?" Michael sharply asks her, staring into her pale, blind eyes.  
"Due to my, condition, my other working senses have been, heightened. I can hear, smell, taste and touch things sharper than when I could see. At least I have a chance at doing something, Ezra has provided that," she smiles again, inhaling sharply. "Speaking of Ezra, he's organising a meeting with the 'pure one and the Hybrid'. To me, it sounds like he respects every single one of you, the stories about you two have made you legends, a fear for both immortals and humans."  
"When does he want this meeting?" David asks her, caressing Lena's pale white cheek.  
"Now."

Ezra walks into the medical room as soon as Alexander finishes saying that, walking in proud and strong, just like Lucien used to.  
"Is everything okay with the women? Vitals?" He asks.  
"Everything is one-hundred," Alexander explains, sitting beside Eve, placing her fingers on the edge of her palm. "This one is unique, a beautiful type of unique, the Hybrid child to be exact. The one that Quint and Jacob were after, I'm glad they didn't get her."  
"You knew them?" Selene asks her.  
"She was one of the scientists that supported and raised your daughter during her life as an infant, but because she saw too much of what she was growing into-"  
"Quint took my eyes from me, that was when the original Antigen forces, those who felt betrayed by Lanes, left Antigen. That's when we found Ezra, a lone Lycan, and we asked for him to turn us, to create a pack by his rule."  
"But, sadly," Ezra walks towards Alex, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, then kissing her forehead. "The transformation didn't heal her eyes."  
"Yeah," Alex sighs, a short smile appearing on her face. "You should tell them about the meeting, we're already running out of time."  
"Of course," Ezra clears his croaky throat. "Selene and Michael, would you follow me please?"

Michael nods and follows him into the dark hallway, Selene following him comfortably.  
"You're daughter," Ezra begins, already making Michael and Selene nervous. "She's beautiful, unique, one of a kind, you two really created a miracle."  
"Well, it didn't exactly happen like that, we didn't raise her," Selene explains. "She hadn't even fed on blood until she was twelve years old, but even then, she had enough power to rip one of the Antigen Lycan's head in two. Since her return, I've begun training her with all types of weapons,and helped her tame her own abilities."  
"Smart move," Ezra smirks. "What about you Michael? Who taught you how to fight?"  
"Nobody, which was my downfall; I've been 'killed' twice," Michael laughs a little, something that makes Selene cross her arms. "First time is when Marcus Corvinus impaled my heart on a pipe, second was when Marius, cut my throat and drained my life from me. It took me a few hours to heal from Marcus' attack, and three years for my throat to heal and all of my blood to regenerate."  
"So, in other words?" Ezra asks, sitting in his office chair.  
"Maybe the only way to take me down is to cut off my head-"  
"Michael!" Selene cracks. "I hate when you talk like that, can we just, sit down and listen. Please?"

Michael nods sadly and sits in the chair in front of him, he hates making her feel upset, bringing back his past deaths. But Ezra had to know, as much as it pains Michael to remember times so deathly, it's made him who he is, what he is, and how powerful he has become. But now wasn't the time for over-thinking, it was a time for discretion, for listening, for learning.  
"Thank you for meeting with me on this occasion, it's always a pleasure to speak to the founders of the 'New World', that's what people are calling you. Well, this meeting is to do with, information about my brother. What exactly do you wanna' know?"  
"What exactly, is your brother?" Selene asks, her eyes staring at the Lycan.  
Michael and Selene watch Ezra as he sighs sharply, his nostrils flaring as he takes in a large breath.  
"Azrael was a monster before he became what he did. He literally put his hand up and begged Antigen to let him hunt the Vampires and Lycans. Then I was bit by one of the Lycans, then suddenly, I was the enemy. I escaped and turned my sons and daughter, but that wouldn't stop him from wanting to us to the edge of hell, all we could do was survive. We lived happily for a while, until he returned, this time with half an army, simply for a family of four, he murdered my sons, his nephews."

There's silence between the three, and a deep glittering sadness in Ezra's eyes, he's clearly pained by his explanation of the events that probably tore his heart from its fleshy host. But he keeps talking, like he has no choice.  
"He also kidnapped my daughter, left me for dead, but then I got my pack. I hunted him, found him, tortured him for information on her, but he already destroyed her. He raped- Tortured- and murdered my daughter, so I returned the favour."  
"And instead of killing him like your little experiment was supposed to, you created something else, something that refuses to die," Michael snarls in dispute. "What exactly did you cross breed? Why exactly didn't the experiment kill him, like it did so many others?!"  
"He was human, I think that was key reason it worked," Ezra explains. "I'd tried it with Vampires, and even other Lycans that threatened the pack. We were trying to create an apex guardian for all immortals, something to protect us all from future threats. Azrael, however, became this creature, a cross-breed of one-third Lycan, one-third Vampire, and one-third Corvinus."  
"And the only thing that allowed him to become what he is-"  
"Was his original, human form."

"But how do we kill something like your brother?! He's been shot to pieces, crushed against a wall by a god damn van, even took a fucking shield to the spine and was then crushed by upcoming cars. If I was to be honest, he's probably on his way now!" Selene snaps, hitting the desk with her fist. "He wants my daughter, he wants her blood, it seems everybody wants my daughter's fucking blood, so how do we kill him!"  
"The thing about The Shadow, is he evolves every time he 'dies', which makes it harder for him to be killed. But, maybe he's like you, Michael?" Ezra stares at him. "Perhaps the only way to really way to take him down permanently-"  
"Is to remove his head from his shoulders," Michael states.  
"Exactly," Ezra snickers at him, a smirk covering his mouth. "That will be all. Get some more rest, all of you, make sure your David friend gets some too."  
"David is family," Michael says as he makes his way towards the door. "Not a friend."


	15. The Vial

Michael is awoken by a soft shake of the shoulder, but it isn't Selene, nor his daughter, but Ezra. Ezra silences Michael from making a peep, indicating a need to speak to him, so he leaves his room, kissing Selene's cheek before doing so. Michael stares at his daughter as she sleeps beside Selene as he closes the door silently, walking with Ezra back to his office.  
"Has something come up?" Michael asks Ezra, his eyes keeping open like they never closed.  
"I dispatched the best squad of my men five hours ago, and yet, they have not contacted me. They weren't heading far from the facility, and if they've disappeared already-"  
"Then your brother may not be far away from us," David states, entering the office. "Apologies for interrupting-"  
"You're supposed to be staying with Lena, making sure she slept alright."  
"I did, and trust me she's sleeping just fine, and fully healed."  
"Good," Michael smirks. "I'm glad you're looking after her, she's family, and I will never leave her behind."  
"Neither will I," David nods his head. "What exactly have you awoken Michael for?"  
"As I had said before, my men haven't contacted me for hours, it has me worried," Ezra explains. "Scary part is, they were a squad of sixteen men."  
"Fuck," Michael growls, shaking his head. "Surely there's something we can do?"  
"Well, there was one other thing I wanted to bring up with you, Michael, and now, with David. I may or may not have came up with a plan to take down my brother," Ezra states, his Lycan eyes changing to the dark blue colour.

Ezra walks to a nearby cabinet, and opens it slowly, pulling a large vial from it, filled with a dark crimson colour.  
"This vial, is a mixture between the blood and venom of the Shadow, of, my brother. We've been trying to turn this into a booster for Lycans and Vampires, something to give us a fighting chance against Azrael, but, both the Vampires and Lycans we have given the vial to, have gone ravenous within minutes. It enhances their strength, speed and agility, senses, among other abilities the individual possess. But the same time, it enhances their savagery, blood-lust and violent nature, which made them extremely hard to kill."  
"And you believe it will make a difference for my daughter?" Michael asks aggressively.  
"For a Tri-Blooded Hybrid like your daughter? Perhaps, if she was half Lycan, rather than half Vampire. You on the other hand, Michael, Selene told me you literally sucked the venom out of your daughter and Blonde Vampire friend, but yet, it holds no effects on you. I think it may be because your DNA is, two thirds Lycan? Like I had explained to you before, Azrael is neutral between all three bloodlines, so no other takes hold over the other. Your DNA however, Michael, is unique, I think it's worth the try. At least in a time where needed, an attack maybe. Are you up to the test?"  
Michael takes in the thought, then the answers comes out within a few seconds. "As long as you make sure my family is safe, from my savagery, I will be a part of your experiment, but anything less, and I will have no choice, but to mould the agreement."  
"Of course."

The day moulds to the afternoon, and yet, nothing; no sign of Ezra's missing men, nor any sign of his brother. Something is clearly wrong, which makes everybody nervous, even so, that Ezra is preparing his defences; two very large Antigen Anti-Aircraft Turrets.  
"You know," Eve giggles to Alex. "Those are meant for air-crafts, you do know that, right?"  
"Another reason to prepare it, to surprise Ezra's brother to a critical extent," Alex giggles with her, her blind eyes staring at two Lycans as they set things up. "Should be interesting to see its effects."  
"Hopefully it's a show," Eve growls. "I owe him more than just a few claws and bites, maybe I'll rip out his throat."  
"Get in line, kiddo," Michael growls playfully. "Daddy will rip more than a throat off of that animal, I will tear him to pieces."  
"As will I," Lena says, misting herself into the grasp of the warm sun, her blue eyes meeting Eve's. "Not only did he hurt you, sweetie. But he also made an attempt on my life, something my blood boils at."  
"He will pay," Eve agrees with them all. "If you don't kill them, Dad, and the others don't, Mum definitely will."  
"See, Michael," Selene reveals herself from the shadows, a giant smirk on her face. "She thinks I'm stronger."  
"We'll see how long that lasts," Michael winks.  
"Ewww," Eve frowns in disgust. "Gross, guys."

Ezra exits the dormitory building, five heavily armed Lycan soldiers beside him, David among them, and a concerned look in his ocean blue Lycan eyes.  
"What is it?" Michael questions him, expecting the answer within seconds.  
"The missing squad," David says, leaping onto the gate, cocking the RPK within his grasp. "They've returned, but Ezra desires that we take extra precaution, they've been gone for over twelve hours."  
"Let them come," Ezra growls, catching view of the truck in the distance. "The AA guns will tear them to pieces if they make any wrong moves, no sign of my brother though."  
"EZRA COME IN!" A voice screams from the radio. "COME IN GOD DAMMIT!"  
"This is Ezra! I copy, Efan! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"  
"AZRAEL!" Efan cracks again. "HE'S ON OUR TAIL! WE NEED COVER ASAP!"  
"I COPY!" Ezra roars, turning off the radio. "THE MEN NEED COVER FIRE FROM FRONT, I NEED FOUR ELITES DOWN THEIR ASAP!"  
"YES SIR!"  
The group watch as the gates open within seconds, and four of Ezra's guards move to the outside, their light-machine guns at the ready. The truck stops, with a dozen men exiting the vehicles within split seconds; all covered in thick crimson blood, their weapons empty of magazines.  
"GET IN GET IN!" Ezra screams. "FIND YOURSELF SOME AMMO! WE'RE BOUND TO HAVE COMPANY!"

The four Lycan guards tiptoe in front of the gates as they close, taking extra precautions, as Ezra had said; they're elites. Eve watches carefully as the gate electrifies, viewing it as an extra defence from what seems like an unstoppable ghoul. The guards begin to scout quicker than before, staring around the grounds, but yet, nothing.  
"We seem to be clear sir," one of the guards spill. "What are your o-"  
A large talon like weapon jams into the top of the guard's skull, silencing him immediately before he's thrown over the nearby cliffs.  
"OPEN FIRE!"  
The Lycan guards fires their weapons like mad-men, trying desperately to take out their threat, but, it seems futile. Another guard is impaled through the chest by the same bloody talon, and then a second one as he's lifted into the air. The Lycan guard screams violently as his bloody insides become a pile on the outside of his fleshy shell, and a large clawed hand grips the top of his head, yanking violently until his head is torn off.  
"FIRE THE AA GUNS AT THE TARGET, NOW!" Ezra screams, watching as the giant turret aims itself towards the Shadow. "FIRE!"  
The Shadowy figure mists in front of another guard, picking him up and throwing him towards the giant weapon, the giant round tearing him vertically in half.  
"FUCK THIS CUNT!" The last guard screams, his body shaping into Lycan form within seconds.

The Shadow's dark red eyes stare at the Lycan, his extremely long claws threatening the creature, and his teeth doing all of the talking.  
"Come, creature," Azrael growls. "Face your end."  
"NOO!" Ezra screams, watching as the talons from Azrael's wings slam the Lycan into the electrified gate.  
The Lycan shakes like an earthquake, his flesh becoming melted by the heat of the electricity, and killed within a few seconds. Azrael's talons burn as he shrieks in pain, but he seems to suck in the pain in, as if it means nothing to him. The Lycan drops, creating a horrid silence, one that would surely end with blood.  
"Hello, Ezra," Azrael growls, his skin turning back to a pale white colour as the rest of his body forms back to human. "Have you missed your younger brother."  
"No, I wish him dead in the experiment THAT SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU!"  
"Ouch," Azrael chuckles. "You know, your scouts managed to blow my head in half with a grenade launcher, but, you know what happens when I die, don't you big brother?"  
"You evolve."  
"And evolved I did, and with it, these òirdheirc wings sprung from my back like a flower from soil. And with these weapons big brother, thig am bàs air do shon, agus do disgusting creutairean."  
"Bidh sibh a 'pàigheadh airson dè a rinn thu do m' Sara, thèid gach nì a 'tighinn a-steach dhan àite," Ezra plurts out, with Selene being the only one who understands what they're saying. "I will see you pay for what you did to her."  
"Sara? She was lag, just like her father, and her brothers," Azrael growls, his wings springing him up into the air, where he hovers. "I defiled her, both psychologically, and physically, and I enjoyed every moment."  
"And you will die for it," Ezra snarls. "Let our parting begin."


	16. Transformations

"Alpha-Two, put him down."  
The sound of an incoming bullet rages in the deep distance, catching Azrael's attention, but it's too late. In the blink of an eye, one of Azrael's wings tears from the flesh, taking him to the ground in a sudden moment. Azrael skin changes to the shadowy black as he stares off into the distance, spotting several vehicles and soldiers staring back at him, their weapons ready to fire once more.  
"THIS IS WHAT YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND, BIG BROTHER!" Azrael screams. "MY EVOLUTION REACHES FURTHER THAN THE NAKED EYE CAN SEE!"  
Azrael's wings begin to fold slowly into his back, molding through the skin and disappearing completely. His dark red veins begin to plunge out of his skin as his body begins to re-shape itself; his arms and legs stretching longer and larger than before. His body shapes into a more muscular shape as his claws grow longer, and a large Lycan-like snout stretches from his face.  
"ALPHA-TWO ENGAGE ENGAGE!"  
The creature launches himself towards the vehicle, running on all fours like a Lycan as he moves closer and closer to Ezra's forces. Ezra launches helplessly as his brother throws one of the vehicles away from the scene, watching as it blows to pieces.  
"David, fire the AA guns at the son of a bitch, take him down."

David grips onto the controls of the AA guns, but is stopped when somebody grips his jacket. David turns to face a bloody and battered Efan, who's eyes stare for a brief moment, then change suddenly; to red and black. David is thrown off the platform like a ragdoll, but find a way to land onto his feet, uncapping his knife from his belt and throwing it. The knife manages to hit the controls of the AA gun, causing it to fire directly at the creature, hitting Azrael in the stomach and sending him straight to the ground.  
"KILL THEM! ALL OF THEM!" Azrael screams as he changes back to his pale-white human form.  
Efan's body begins to form into a more muscular shape, claws grow from his nails and his teeth shape similar to Azrael, but nothing more than that. The other eleven soldiers transform into forms similar to Efan's, and begin to attack.  
"GET THE GIRL!" Efan screams, firing his assault rifle at David, hitting him in the stomach and chest, but it doesn't faze him.  
Michael tears his jacket from his body, his skin quickly changing into his dark blue Hybrid colour as he transforms into form. Selene's eyes change from brown to the light Azure Blue Vampire eyes. Eve transforms into her Hybrid form also, ready to strike at anything that goes near her parents. Lena pulls out a long silver sword from her coat, sliding the blade along the cement, snarling her vampire teeth at her enemies.  
"Let the come," Selene growls, her teeth hissing at the abominations. "Let. Them. Come."

Efan lunges his claws at Ezra, but is stopped by the grip of Ezra's hand on his arm. Ezra's eyes change to a dark Lycan blue as his teeth serrate into a violent form, claws growing from his finger-nails in a blink of an eye.  
"You were my brother, Efan," Ezra snarls. "AND YOU BETRAYED ME!"  
Ezra slams Efan's head into a nearby wall, slamming it over and over until Efan's head turns into a mash of bone and blood. Efan's body falls, his missing head revealing his fate to the group. Ezra body crunches and shapes into Lycan form as he roars violently, signalling the rest of his clan to do the same. Most of the Lycans around the group begin to change, but not quick enough, the abominations have already started to attack. Bullets fly everywhere, causing the group to split up and rush to cover while Lycans all around them fall to the weapons of the abominations. David fires his RPK at one of the creatures, but the bullets seem to do nothing to help them.  
"We have to remove their heads," David spills as he takes over. "It's the only way to take them out."  
Lena winks at David as she disappears into her mist form, ghosting away from the group, the sound of her glistering blade being the only heard sound.

Lycans all around the facility fall to the ground, either in pain, or death. Ezra leaps off of the platform, landing directly in front of Eve, growling at the threats to her life. Michael roars like a beast, moving into the crowd of abominations and using his strength to tear them to the ground.  
"MICHAEL!" Selene screams, firing her two Walther-P99s at the abominations that surround Michael, but as before, nothing effects them.  
Michael claws at his enemies, even gripping the arm of one of them, and slamming his teeth down, making them scream. Ezra attempts to attack the abominations, but his brother has something else to say about that, and is stopped when Azraely glides towards him and slams him into a wall.  
"MICHAEL!" Azrael screams as he swoops down, gripping onto Michael's throat and flying back upwards.  
Azrael holds Michael still by the throat as his wings levitate both creatures, the strength of Azrael's grip making Michael suffocate slowly and shift back into human form. Michael's now human face begins to fade white as the oxygen drains from his body, his mouth desperately oozing for breath, but with no luck. Michael grips onto Azrael's arm with his claws, tearing a layer of flesh from it, causing Azrael to drop him.

"NOO!" Selene screams at the sight of Michael falling, slamming a knife into one of the abominations throats and kicking them away. "DAVID! THROW ME TO HIM!"  
David rushes to Selene, gripping onto her legs and using every inch of his strength to throw her up to Michael. Selene manages to catch Michael, slowing down the speed he falls at. Lena clears a path for Selene's landing, using her blade to cut off the heads of two of the abominations, silencing them forever. Selene lands comfortably on her feet, Michael in her grasp, safe and sound.  
"Selene?" Michael gasps, his blue eyes staring at his love. "You need to get as many people as you can inside of the facility, away from these monsters, do that for me. For our daughter."  
"Not without you," Selene hisses, her eyes catching the attention to the bodies of Lycans as they begin to pulsate violently.  
"TRUST ME!" Michael says, kissing her then moving back into the crowd. "Go!"  
"EVERYBODY! WITH ME!" Selene screams, opening the door to the medical facility, with many finding themselves inside before she closes it.  
Michael stands before the crowd of monsters, his claws retracting him from his finger nails, his dark eyes becoming pitch black. He watches as the convulsing Lycans awaken, their eyes and forms changing exactly like the abominations, becoming clear what had happened to them; they've been turned. One of the creatures grips onto a handgun, its dark red eyes and claws doing all of the talking. That's when Azrael reveals himself from the dark sky.

"You know, Michael, I thought you'd have more fight in you than what you've shown. I mean you're hardly outnumbered- you see- I, kinda', covered my new friends' bullets with my blood, therefore changing whoever is touched by them. Everyone but your Vampire friend, David, he's going to die."  
Michael growls violently, his face becoming red at the thought of losing David, especially at the hands of Azrael.  
"I'm going to rip you to millions of pieces, you and your Igors."  
"Well, 'Igor'," Azrael snarls, staring at the creature holding the handgun. "Show him what you've got, and how powerful we really are."  
Michael grips tightly onto the syringe locked in his back pocket, and slowly drags from its hiding spot. Michael jams the syringe into his wrist, expelling the dark red liquid straight into his veins, his eyes shuddering in the process. Michael's teeth becomes serrated within seconds, and his claws slightly become longer. The creature launches himself at Michael, using his claws to tear open the Hybrid's chest with one hand, then slams him into the door of the Experimental Building with the other. Michael tries to fight back, but the extent of this creature's strength is unpredictable, even for someone like him.  
"What are you?!" Michael questions, his eyes staring into literal blackness.  
"The future," the creature growls, kicking Michael throw the door and straight into the building.  
Michael lands violently onto his back, the creature closely behind him. Michael can feel the state of sternum, and the shattered pieces it remains in. But then, something catches his eye; more of this 'booster' Ezra had given him; possibly, the storage room.

Michael slams himself through the glass with the last of the energy he has, finding himself inside of the storage room. His vision is blurred, but he's determined to find himself to more of the boosters.  
"Come on, Michael."  
He finds his hands to two of the syringes as he stands up, slamming them down into his legs, injecting the liquid into a different part of his body. His legs begin to ache, but he manages to stay up, shaking.  
"Come on."  
He grasps another one of the needles, this time injecting it inside of his neck, and expelling the liquid inside. His legs give in to the pain, his screams echo through the building, catching the attention of the creature that stands beyond the broken glass. His body convulses violently, and he tries to hold himself together, but fails to do so.  
"Come on!"  
Before his knees hit the floor, he grabs another of the hypes, lifting it upwards, the point towards his chest. Michael slams the hype deep into the heart area of his chest, extracting what remains of the booster straight into his heart. Michael's stomach hits the floor as his body convulses violently, his heart beat slowly gliding down. The beat begins to slow, more and more, but then, in a sudden blink of an eye; it stops entirely.  
"The Shadows of Death, have taken your life, forever."

Sorry for the wait.. School is starting to get in the way of things, but I WILL NOT STOP! TRUST ME!


	17. The Corvin Beast

Blood and sweat draws from the brow of Selene, who's arms are trapped in a chain, just like the rest of her family. David, Lena, Ezra and Eve share a similar condition, with Azrael's pack of abomination's making sure they don't move or speak. Although in human form, the abominations are still a force not to be reckoned with, especially in the groups position. A pale-faced David bleeds from the bullet wounds on his chest, now knowing that he's dying from 'Azrael Poisoning'.  
"Selene, Selene, Selene," Azrael chuckles, his snow coloured body lingering in the moonlight. "What happened?! You had so much power, and you let a group of us take you down?! I mean, I give you credit, you managed to kill three of my trusted soldiers, three losses for our cause. Now, all we need is Michael, and we'll be able to begin our little plan."  
The creature that attacked Michael finds itself from the experimentation building, dragging something large behind him; the still body of Michael.  
"Daddy?" Eve cries, her eyes swelling with tears.  
"What happened?!" Azrael snaps, his eyes glowing black and red. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM!"  
"I didn't, my lord," the creature explains, dropping Michael onto the ground. "He killed himself."  
"LIAR!" Selene growls. "YOU FUCKING LIAR!  
"SHUT IT WOMAN! Aina, explain yourself."  
"He broke into one of the laboratories filled with these syringes, filled with this dark red liquid. I watched him as he stuck two into his legs, one into his neck, and jammed one last one into his chest. I guess his heart couldn't handle whatever it was in the syringe."  
"Oh fuck," Ezra gasps, being heard by his younger brother.

"I guess you know what was in the syringes, don't you, big brother?"  
Ezra stares at his brother, chuckling at first, then bursting into full-out laughter, like a mad-man would if he was about to face electric chair. Tears of laughter roll down his face as he continues to crack, even confusing Eve, who normally picks up on things quickly.  
"Why are you laughing?!" Azrael snarls, slapping his brother across the face and silencing him.  
"It's just- you're all- going to die," Ezra chuckles more. "ALL OF YOU ARE FUCKED."  
"What does that mean, Ezra?!"  
"You're about to find out, brother."  
The facility's lights flick out, forming a pitch black mist among the group and his abominations.  
"TURN ON THE LIGHTS, IMMEDIATELY!" Azrael panics.

The lights turn back on, revealing nothing out of the ordinary, until Eve's soft voice speaks.  
"Daddy?" Eve gasps. "Mum, where's dad?"  
Azrael turns around to face the place where Michael once laid, but there's nobody there; no sign of Michael, or where he's gone, only, fear.  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" Azrael cracks, his eyes glowing dark red and black. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
Azrael's men cock their weapons almost instantly, aiming them all around the facility, trying to locate the Hybrid that was dead moments ago.  
"I can't smell him, hear him, feel his presence. He's a god damn ghost."  
"What the hell was in those vials?" One of the soldiers snarls, hearing his voice echo through the facility.  
Azrael stares around his surroundings, his vision allowing him to see through the darkness, as well as any heart-beats nearby. He stops, seeing a dark figure standing before a corner, the light behind him forming his body into a dark silhouette. Frost breaks off the figure's hot breath as it snarls, its claws hanging from its nails.  
"OVER THERE!"  
Aina fires his weapon at the figure, but it disappears in the blink of an eye, faster than the fastest of bullets.  
"Fourteen of you, bring me his fucking head," Azrael ghouls. "The rest of you, stay here."

Aina stays beside Azrael, watching as their men disappear around the corners.  
"Alpha-One, Bravo-Two, Echo-Team and Foxtrot. How copy?"  
"Alpha-One, check."  
"Bravo-Two, checking in."  
"Echo-Team, we check."  
"Foxtrot? Yeah, check."  
The radios go silent for a solid moment, with something but the sound of shuffling around the facilities.  
"Radio check? It's silent out there, give me a set rep?" Aina questions. "Teams?! Give me, a fucking, sit-rep."  
"Everything is quiet, no sign of the Hybrid, wait, what's th-"  
The sudden crack of bullets and yelling pierces through the radio, sending a chill down the spine of Azrael and Aina. Sparking lights that follow the gunshots ensure in the darkness, the yelling turning into the sound of screams.  
"We're under serious attack! The Hybrid he- NO!"  
"Bravo-Two, opening fire on the target."  
More Gunfire and screaming ensures within the unknown, with the sound of bodies collapsing entering the mix.  
"Foxtrot taking heavy casua- ARGH!"  
"NO!"

The gunfire and screaming stops, with only silence and chilled spines being left in the chaos.  
"Teams? Check in, teams?!" Aina screams, his eyes glowing black and red. "Fuck."  
"WHERE ARE YOU, MICHAEL!" Azrael screams, shifting his pale skin into a pitch black colour.  
Azrael's eyes paint to a dark red and black mix, his nails retracting claws twice the size of any Lycan's, and his teeth sharpening quicker than the blink of an eye. His wings disperse from his back, the blade-like talons stretching longer and longer.  
"C'MON MICHAEL!" Azrael screams. "SHOW YOURSELF!"  
The sound of a monstrous growl catches the Abomination's attention, making him turn around and face who makes them. The dark silhouette of Michael stares at Azrael and his fifteen monstrosities, two severed heads deep in his grasp. He throws the heads away from his claws, rolling them past his family and towards his enemies. He launches his hand down at the ground, picking up the sword that lays at his feet; Lena's sword.  
"Take him out," Azrael commands, watching as two of his soldiers move towards Michael.  
Michael launches at the two creatures, picking up one off of the ground via the throat, then launches the sword in his other hand upwards at the other. The blade pierces through the monster's face, cutting off its face and front of its in an instant, revealing the creature's brain as it slides from the socket of the skull. Michael moves the blade slowly to the other creature's neck, placing it directly onto the soft part of the throat. Michael opens his eyes, revealing the purity of evil within them; the complete black has been replaced by a glowing dark red. He then cuts the creatures head from its shoulders, covering himself with its blood.  
"Aina," Azrael snarls in his dark voice. "Take care of this trash."

Aina charges at the Hybrid, his claws ready to strike at him, but Michael has another trick up his sleeve. Michael slices the beast in the chest with his claws, making him turn around in pain, giving Michael the upper hand. Michael places the creature in a headlock, then thrusts his hand inwards, into his back and grips onto his spine.  
"Aina!" Azrael growls. "No."  
"Say goodbye," Michael says, breaking Aina's neck, then tearing his spine from his back.  
Michael's hand lays covered in blood as he grasps tightly onto the spine, staring at Azrael with his monstrous teeth.  
"Come, Corvin Beast, let us end this, finally. Cure your family member, and be gone with them, this is your last chance."  
"NO!" Michael screams, his voice making even Selene's ears ring. "YOU KILLED, MY FAMILY! I WILL SEE YOU TORN TO FUCKING PIECES!"  
"Michael?" Selene gasps.  
Michael runs straight past his family, completely transforming into a new, monstrous Hybrid form in a couple seconds, his claws and teeth ready to strike, ready to kill them all.


	18. Everything Evil

"Come, Corvin Beast, let us end this, finally. Cure your family member, and be gone with them, this is your last chance."  
"NO! YOU KILLED, MY FAMILY! I WILL SEE YOU TORN TO FUCKING PIECES!"  
"Michael?" Selene gasps.  
Michael runs straight past his family, completely transforming into a new, monstrous Hybrid form in a couple seconds, his claws and teeth ready to strike, ready to kill them all. The abominations open fire onto Michael, hitting him through his entire body, but it doesn't seem to bother him. He stares with his dark and glowing red eyes, his teeth snarling at his enemies in nothing but rage.  
"What are you waiting for?!" Azrael rages on. "KILL HIM!"  
Four of the abominations drop their weapons and lunge towards the Hybrid, and to their certain doom. Michael grips onto one of the abomination's skull with both hands, yanking and splitting its head in half, dropping it to the ground. He suffers a claw to the back, but turns around with a deathly stare. Azrael watches helplessly as his soldiers are torn to pieces by Michael's hand, and their blood, spilt all over the cold cement. Michael turns and faces his enemies, roaring and casting the bullets from his body in the process.  
"WHY CAN'T HE DIE!" Azrael roars, his claws growing slightly in his rage.  
"Like I said, brother," Ezra smirks. "You are all fucked."

Michael launches into the crowd of abominations, using an unnatural velocity and violently pushing every member of Azrael's forces to the ground. Michael pulls the nearest abomination towards him, cutting its head off with the swift slice of his claws.  
"NOW!" Ezra screams, breaking the chains from his arms and heading straight towards a nearby rifle.  
Selene breaks from the chains with no issues, watching Lena mist through them, an ability Selene didn't know about. Lena helps Eve from her chains, then stops at David, seeing the life drain from his eyes.  
"Stay with us, David," Lena says, kissing him on the forehead. "Michael will cure you, I swear it."  
"You- didn't- hear him," David gasps for air. "He said- Azrael- killed us.  
Selene ghosts to a KRISS Vector, opening fire on the small crowd that remains as Ezra's remaining forces find their own weapons, ready to strike back.  
"KILL THEM ALL!" Lena screams, slicing the head of an abomination with her sword.

Azrael lunges his talon at Michael, but Michael catches it, near-missing his stomach. Azrael grips onto the Hybrid's throat, then begins to fly upwards, taking him back into the sky. "Seem familiar?!" Azrael says, gripping tighter, but with no effect to Michael. "YOU'VE DESTROYED EVERYTHING! MY PLANS! MY AFTERLIFE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO'S REALLY THE ENEMY, DO YOU?!"  
"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! YOUR LIFE MEANS NOTHING TO ME!" Michael snaps, tearing himself from Azrael's grip, but gripping onto his wings before he falls. "FOR THAT! YOU DIE!"  
Michael yanks down on the fleshy skin that makes up Azrael's wings, causing him to fall downwards, straight towards the ground. Michael's dark red eyes stare at the front grounds of the facility as they plumed closer towards it, at a very unsafe velocity.  
"MICHAEL! STOP!" Selene screams, watching the two as they plumed down, metres from the ground, before they suddenly impact it.  
The rock hard dirt bursts into the air, raining upon anyone below its mist. Silence is all that remains; no sign of any mumbling, hurt, groaning of either Michael or Azrael, just silence. Selene and Eve watch on the platform as the dust settles, and a figure as he disperses, its completely black form giving itself away; Azrael. The dust disperses, revealing the extent of his wounds; his wings are completely crushed and his body is covered in deep claw marks; Michael's claws marks. Azrael's breathing sounds monstrous, like his lungs have collapsed, but he refuses to die.  
"WHERE'S MY DAD!" Eve screams, leaping off the platform and running towards the monster.  
"EVE NO!" Selene screams as she attempts to catch Eve, but fails to do so.  
"Good," Azrael smiles with ghoulish teeth. "Come to me, child."

Another figure rises from the crater, its dark red eyes staring over at Azrael as it lunges from behind, sinking its teeth into the abomination's shoulder. Azrael screams at Michael's sudden attack, gripping onto Michael's hair and throwing him to the ground. He lunges his long claws downwards, but Michael disappears in a blink of an eye, out of sight. Azrael stares around desperately, looking around for his foe, a shiver rolling down his spine. Eve stops in shock, wondering where her father has gone, and what his plans are.  
"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU ON THAT ROAD MICHAEL! YOU, SELENE, DAVID AND LENA! I SHOULD HAVE RIPPED EVE'S HEAD FROM HER SHOULDERS TOO!"  
"YOU DID!"  
Azrael feels a gush of air circling his body as he prepares his claws for attack, watching his surroundings carefully. In a blink of an eye, Azrael's hand slices clean off the wrist, causing him to growl as blood oozing from the now fresh wound. Azrael turns around, seeing Michael in a monstrous, unrecognisable form, staring back at him, his bloody claws looking terrifying, even for someone such as Azrael. Azrael forces one of his wings to heal within seconds, then lunges it at Michael in a fit of rage. Michael grips onto the sharp blade-like talon as he leaps towards Azrael, jamming the talon deep into Azrael's own chest, hearing it plunge into his heart and sending him into a shock. Azrael stares at Michael as his knees hit the floor, his hand gripped tightly onto Michael's, but with no energy to rip it out. Blood drips from both creature's mouths, both suffering from a long and tiring battle. Mich  
"Michael," Azrael wheezes as he stares at Michael's change to human form, the life slowly tearing from his eyes. "You will see the truth, and then, you will know who the real enemy is."  
"For my family," Michael growls, slicing his claws along Azrael's throat, severing his head from his shoulders, ending him for good.  
The blood of his enemy smothers Michael's face, flowing down his lips where he can taste the sweetness of Azrael's blood. Michael's knees hit the ground as his body shifts back into a slight human form, shaking in absolute pain as he triggers a surge of blood memories.

"Lena," Ezra calls, staring at a half-deceased David. "Go into my office and you'll find a vial on the desk, it's Michael's blood; if David consumes it, it should slow down the process of my brother's venom. I will not have any of you dying on me, not today."  
"I'll be back shortly!" Lena agrees, misting away and into the main facility.  
"I have to get Eve!" Selene gasps.  
"No no no, Selene!" Ezra stops her. "I'm about to send two thirds of my men out there, make sure Michael isn't hurt and that Azrael's body doesn't see the light of day again. We'll get her on the way, okay? Trust me, please."  
"Fine," Selene snarls. "Just, fucking hurry."  
"Men, get out there and make sure the monster is eliminated."  
The gates open, and within seconds, fourteen of Ezra's men find themselves outside; lightly armoured but heavily armed. They strut their ways towards Eve, who stands still, watching her father as he shakes; his eyes closed but fluttering.  
"What's wrong with your father, child?" One of the soldiers asks her.  
"He's in- a- blood memory- it's hurting him. Stop it, please, my mum never told me how to."  
"We will," the soldier pleads. "I promise."  
Eve watches carefully as three of the soldiers move directly behind her dad, their weapons awfully close to their shoulders. She listens carefully, hearing the click of one of the soldiers' weapons; he's cocking it.  
"Say goodbye," the soldier whispers, aiming his gun at the back of Michael's head.  
"NO!" Eve screams, changing into her Hybrid form as she leaps onto the soldier's back, ripping out his throat in an instant.  
"GET THE GIRL!"

"What?!" Selene growls. "EZRA!"  
Selene stares around, seeing seven soldiers with their guns aiming at her, their eyes telling her their willing to open fire upon her.  
"If they even think you're going to move, they'll open fire on your leathery ass," Ezra smirks. "Mhmm, I cannot wait to see what your little outfit is hiding."  
"This was a set up," David just manages to speak. "The entire time?"  
"Yes, David," Ezra chuckles, moving towards David, a blade deep in his grasp. "I never had the intentions of letting you all go, and well, Alex was going to tell you that, so, I had to do the 'dirty work'. She had to die, I'm afraid, before she could tell you; I was simply using you to kill my brother; the failed experiment."  
"You're a lying sack of shit," David groans.  
"And this lying sack of shit, is going to kill you, and Michael, then experiment on all of these little ladies; impregnate them to make the ultimate warriors. Even, your precious, little, Lena."  
"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" Lena screams, flinging Ezra away from David, then pours Michael's blood down David's throat. "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!"  
Eve somersaults around the soldiers, dodging their bullets with incredible speed, using her claws to slice at another of the soldier's necks, dropping him like a swatted fly. Eve launches herself onto the back of another soldier, jamming her claws into his back, forcing him to open fire on one of his fellow soldiers.  
"KILL THE BITCH!"  
Eve breaks the Lycan's neck, slowly sliding off of his back as he falls to the ground. One of the Lycan's blindsides her; hitting her in the side of the head with their weapon, knocking her onto the cold icy ground. The snow begins to drift onto her unconscious body, sprinkling onto her shirt as the remaining soldiers surround her, their weapons aimed directly at her.  
"Ezra, we have her," one of the soldiers confirms. "How do we comply?"  
"KILL HER!" Ezra screams over the radio, gunfire following it. "KILL HER, TEAR HER APART!"

Ezra's forces stop at the sound of scowling, turning around to face Michael; his claws torn from his finger-nails, but still in human form.  
"OPEN FIRE!"  
Michael sprints at the forces, slamming his claws into the nearest soldier's chest, ripping him to the ground. Michael is shot repeatedly, but doesn't stop, jamming the claws up the throat of another soldier, exiting the top of his skull. Michael tears away from the Lycan and grips onto another soldier, slamming his head into the ground, killing him instantly. He throws a rifle into the crowd of Lycans, impaling one of them faster than the blink of an eye, then runs towards another Lycan, ripping its head off with his bare hands. Another soldier launches at Michael, attempting to stab him with a knife, but instead, has his throat ripped out by the Hybrid's teeth.  
"CODE BLACK! I REPEAT CODE BLACK!"  
"YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" One of the soldiers screams before Michael's hand springs from his chest, ripping out his heart.  
Michael leaps into the air, landing onto one of the Lycans, breaking its legs then claws at its face, spilling masses of blood all over him. A bullet to the shoulder catches the Hybrid's attention, making him turn around and face the remaining two Lycans. Michael watches as one of them drops their weapon, beginning to transform into their half-form. Michael leaps onto the last soldier, slamming his claws into his chest, then quickly moves to the Lycan in its half-form, clawing at its chest, then kicks it into the electric fence, watching as its skin burns violently. Michael yells like an animal, with blood covering every inch of his pale skin. Michael looks down; a syringe sticks from his stomach, whatever liquid formerly inside, gone. Michael begins to feel uneasy, noticing something abnormal; his newly formed wounds, they aren't healing.


	19. Lies, Deceit, Extinction, War

The gates tear across the hard rocky ground as they open, with Eve and a struggling Michael finding themselves through them.  
"Dad?" Eve gasps. "Are you okay? Please, please tell me you're okay."  
"I don't know, baby girl, but I'm about to get the answers I want."  
Michael manages to hold himself up as he gets closer and closer to a surrounded Ezra; with Selene, Lena and a healthy looking David prepared to open fire on him if he moves. Michael stares at Selene, who stares back, noticing that something isn't right.  
Selene cocks the 44. Magnum in her grasp, aiming it closer to Ezra's head. "What have you done to him?! ANSWER ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
"I tainted his bloodline," Ezra chuckles. "Call it a concoction; a teeny tiny virus in his blood that will affect his entire range of abilities. First it will be his healing, then his senses, then his ability to transform, then, his entire body will shut down on him. Honestly, I don't think the rest of the symptoms are needed, he's already a dead man, look at him, Selene. All of those gunshot wounds, he won't survive the night. HE CAN'T EVEN HEAL WHEN HE RETRACTS HIS FUCKING CLAWS!"  
"Why?!" Michael growls, his eyes bloodshot and his face becoming pale. "WHY WOULD YOU- BETRAY US?!"  
"You're so empty-headed, you really thought we were Antigen? No, no, no, fucking no; Antigen is still out there, hunting all of you, hunting us; Vampires and Lycans alike. And for what? So they can get their grotty hands on all of you, NO! THE WHOLE SPECIES WILL NOT DIE, BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Ezra places his hand in front of Selene's weapon, making her open fire, but to everyone's surprise, it doesn't do anything.  
"Interesting," Ezra smirks, slapping Selene across the face, sending her flying into the gate, denting it. "The mutation worked."  
Ezra's eyes glow cloudy Lycan blue, but then begin to change; to the same dark red and black associated with Azrael's. Azrael's claws grow a substantial length, and his teeth serrate in the blink of an eye. David shoots Ezra in the legs, sending him on his knees as Lena moves in with her sword, ready to the kill. Ezra manages to grip onto the throats of both David and Lena, throwing up upwards, straight onto the platforms. Eve leaps onto Ezra's back, clawing violently at his spine and neck, trying to rip his throat out.  
"POINTLESS!" Ezra screams, throwing her to the ground, then slicing his claws downwards.  
Eve's claws collide with Ezra's stopping them from doing anything major, and the sight of Ezra trying to kill her, sends Michael into a frenzy of bloodlust and rage.  
"EZRAAAAAAAA!" Michael screams, his eyes changing pitch black as he slams into Ezra, throwing him onto the ground.  
Michael claws Ezra swiftly, and violently, jamming his claws deep into the side of Ezra's neck, making him scream.  
"YOU LIKE THAT?! HUH?!"  
Michael rips the claws out of Ezra's neck, slamming them deep into his ribs, trying to reach his heart.  
"FOOLISH!" Ezra roars, gripping onto Michael's hands and tearing them away, throwing Michael to the ground with no effort.

Ezra claws Michael in the face, marking the skin near his eye, almost blinding him in an instant. Michael screams as Ezra's claws slice across his back, sending him on his knees with large, deep claw marks on his back. Ezra slams his talon-like claws deep into Michael's side, making his eyes shiver and his face become a grey colour.  
"DAD!" Eve screams, leaping behind Ezra, and slicing the back of his leg, directly onto the vein to send him to the ground.  
Ezra growls violently as he hits the ground, with bullets hitting all over his body. David grasps tightly onto an LMG, shooting Ezra in the back to weaken him as Selene and Lena find themselves closer to him. Ezra yanks his claws away from Michael's body, swinging them towards Eve, but is stopped when Lena intervenes, slicing off his left hand with her sword. Selene mists out of nowhere with a blade grasped to her hand, slicing at Ezra then jamming it into his chest, making him howl in absolute pain, and rage.  
"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!" Ezra howls, yanking the knife from his chest, moving then gripping onto Eve's neck with his one remaining hand. "I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!"  
Michael roars violently, placing the creature in a headlock, and yanking as hard as he can. Ezra growls violently as Michael's grip becomes tighter and more secure, tight enough that air ceases to enter Ezra's lungs.  
"I WILL KILL HER! JUST LIKE I KILLED ALEX!" Ezra howls.  
"FUCK YOU!" Michael says, ripping Ezra's head off the rest of his body, dropping it to the ground afterwards.

Silence is all that remains after their battle with Ezra; all of the betrayal, all the deceit has nearly broken the group. They all feel alone, deceived, like they can't even trust the people that would follow them into battle. They all have to make it back to the Nordic Coven, so that they may find more information on the Antigen Forces. There's only one problem on their hands; the current state Michael is in.  
"Dad?" Eve gasps, blood dripping down the side of her face. "Are you okay?"  
Michael's eyes shudder as his knees hit the ground once again, his skin becoming paler than any Vampire in existence. Selene can hear his heart-beat slow down, and his breathing as it becomes heavy. The group watches helplessly as his body hits the ground, the deep lashes on his body blooming in the moonlight. Selene and Eve find themselves beside him in an instant, both holding each of his frail, cold hands.  
"I'm sorry, Selene, I failed you, both of you."  
"Shhh, shhh, shhh. Michael," Selene cries out. "You're going to be okay, stay in there. LENA! GET A VEHICLE THAT WORKS!"  
"Eve," Michael smiles, a tear rolling down his face. "I know I haven't been around most of your life, but I want you to know this; you're so strong, beautiful, caring, loyal, and baby, you're going to be the queen of this world one day. I love you so much, and- I'm- I'm sorry."  
"Daddy," Eve cries, watching as his eyes close, and his heart begin to stop.  
"Selene," Michael whispers. "I- love- you."  
A tear rolls down Selene's face as he caresses Michael's pale face, her eyes full of pain and panic. "Michael, Michael stay with me. MICHAEL. MICHAEL!"  
"DADDY!" Eve screams, slamming her hands onto his heart.

Six Months Later

The depths of the Nordic Coven is cold and lifeless, with most the remaining cocoons broken or dead. Hanging ten feet above the cold ruins, lays one remaining unbroken cocoon, and it begins to shake, violently. The dark silhouette of a being attempts to spring from the thick layers of dry, cemented wrapping, but struggles terribly. A hand slowly begins to tear from the wrappings, its long claws ripping through the thick layers like they're made of tissue paper. In a blink of an eye, the naked body of Michael falls from the cocoon, landing hard on the cold cemented ground of the Nordic Coven, making him shriek in pain. His now long, dirty blonde hair matches his dark looking beard, and the thick scar on his eye moves as he begins to blink rapidly. Michael begins to find himself to his feet, staring at water as it flows down the wall. Michael runs to it, drinking the water, taking in as much as he can before finally getting his fill. He stops, realising where he is now; the ruins of what used to be the Nordic Coven.  
"Se- Sel- Selene," Michael gasps, trying to find his voice back. "E- Eve."  
Michael stares towards the Nordic stairs, seeing a skeleton sitting calmly, quietly, definitely dead.  
"SELENE! EVE!"  
Michael trips over a piece of rubble, hitting his head onto a large brick, but instead of feeling pain, he breaks the brick. Michael feels different; he feels stronger, faster, smarter, angrier than ever before. His skin turns blue within a second, and he notices how much longer his claws are, how clearer he can see, smell, hear, he doesn't seem to miss much anymore, not even the smell of old paper, and the sound of the glass from a bottle. Michael moves towards the bottle, opening it, and tearing a small letter from it, noticing the writing straight away; Selene's.

My dearest beloved Michael  
I wanted you to know that what we did was the best for you, for us, for our daughter.  
We saved you, by doing what Lena did for me, the cocooning process.  
As much as I wanted to wait for you to finally awaken, I couldn't, we couldn't, and it's because, Antigen, they've come back.  
They attacked us again, executed Lena's father, shot off one of David's hands in the firefight, took many of the lives that fought against them.  
Whoever managed to escape, we led them, Eve, Lena, David and I. We're heading towards a place nobody will find us, but I cannot say just in case they read this.  
But I promise you will find us, you have to.  
We left you weapons and clothes in the hidden locker under the staircase, only you know the code, I've told you before. Make use of them, and try to preserve the ammo.  
Please find us, kill anyone in your way if you have to, but please find us. Your daughter misses you, and so do I.  
For me, for our daughter, your family, and, for the unborn child in my womb, our unborn child.  
Love you always and forever, Selene.

Michael eyes turn something like a devil's; full of madness, beast, rage. After reading the letter, he heads straight towards the locker, not worrying about the lock and tearing the door of the hinges, revealing the weapons and clothes they had left him. A Glock, Lena's Father's Silver Sword, a Razor Whip, a Combat Knife, and a Barretta, and for clothes; black jeans, white singlet, combat boots and a leather jacket with a hoodie, just the way Michael likes it.  
"Antigen, I'm coming for you, every last one of you. It's time to wage war."


End file.
